


Mad World

by swakiss



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is a good brother, Crossdressing, Dark, Dirty Talk, Forced Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military Background, Pre-sidekick Bucky, Prostitute Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swakiss/pseuds/swakiss
Summary: 黑脑洞大纲文，极度zzbzq，有肉，慎入。基本设定：漫画背景，巴基是里海军营的孤儿，有个妹妹叫贝卡。巴基是军妓，盾冬主，霍冬辅，有点佩盾单箭头，盾冬he。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 在这个疯狂世界中，你依然是发生在我身上最好的事。

 

 

1

史蒂夫是空降到里海军营的下士，除了菲利普等少数几名上级军官，没人知道他的另一重身份是美国队长。

史蒂夫此行的目的是奉上级的命令给自己找个助手，他本人对此很不以为然，觉得助手会拖自己后腿。

无意间他看见士兵操练，一个并不强壮的少年把几个人高马大的兵揍得哭爹喊娘，不由得惊艳，于是问身旁的菲利普这小鬼是谁？

菲利普地说他叫巴基，自小在军营长大，他老爹是这里的飞行员，训练时出了个事故，将整个小队都赔了进去，巴基和他妹妹贝卡就成了孤儿，两人相依为命。贝卡只有六岁，现寄养在家属营一个阿姨家里，巴基每天都会去看他。

史蒂夫就随口说了句，这小子做我的助手还勉强够格。

菲利普表情有些复杂，说再看看吧，你还没见过我们这里最厉害的家伙呢。

史蒂夫觉得这反应挺奇怪，他已经去过好几个军营，基本上都是人家大力推荐但他看不上眼，但转念一想或许是将军觉得巴基年纪太小不够稳重，于是点头。

 

2

某天下午史蒂夫在营地里闲逛不小心迷路了，就这么阴差阳错地来到了士兵营房门口。

本应空无一人的营房里传来嗯嗯啊啊的声音，史蒂夫不由得大惊。

竟然有人堂而皇之白日宣淫？

他一声咳嗽，里面一下子安静了，接着响起悉悉窣窣穿衣服的声音，拉拉链的声音。

几分钟以后一个兵面红耳赤地走出来，匆匆行了个礼就跑掉了。

史蒂夫是个绅士，所以他站在门口等了一会才说，军事禁地，请小姐离开。

里面传来轻佻的笑声。

史蒂夫的四倍听力辨别出这是个男声。

这时候巴基出现在门口，扒着门框似笑非笑望着他，裤子皱巴巴，上身还是光着的，白皙的肌肤上红痕醒目。

史蒂夫就算是个处男也知道刚才发生什么了。

虽然他听说过军营里有男人搞男人的事，亲眼目睹还是头一次，一时间竟然呆立在那儿，不知该如何反应。

巴基很主动地凑上来在他嘴上吧唧亲了一口，妩媚一笑，长官要替我保密哦！

 

3

那个吻让史蒂夫接下来几天都魂不守舍。

他提醒自己忘记这件事，眼睛却总是围绕着巴基打转，还总想着他不穿上衣的样子。

于是某天他又不知不觉地溜达到巴基营房门口。

巴基独自一人坐在台阶上抽烟，史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，在他身旁坐下。

巴基继续旁若无人地吞云吐雾，史蒂夫幽幽开口，上次的事我没跟别人说，不过你和你的情人以后还是找个隐蔽点的地方，万一被别人看到就不好了。

巴基突然被烟呛到了，胳膊抱住头笑得上气不接下气。

他不是我的情人。

巴基头埋在胳膊里说，声音闷闷地。

只要付钱，老子谁都可以。

原来巴基表面上是个二等兵，暗地里却是军妓，在军营上下很有名。

史蒂夫霎时有种被雷劈了的感觉。

 

4

史蒂夫左思右想还是觉得这事不对。

于是他把巴基单独约出来谈话，还特意挑了个训练时间。

你为什么干这个？

巴基坐在高低床下面那张床上抽烟，烟雾喷到了史蒂夫写满正义感的脸上。

因为舒服啊，还有钱赚。

巴基嬉皮笑脸地说，一只手摸上史蒂夫裤裆。

长官要不要试一下，我很厉害的。

史蒂夫推挡了几下，然而巴基很有技巧地隔着裤子揉他老二，很快史蒂夫就气喘如牛。

巴基弹开烟头，拉下史蒂夫的裤链开始给他口，没过多久史蒂夫就在他嘴里射了第一发。

巴基努力咽下去说了声好快，还要继续吗长官？接下来要收费了。

史蒂夫看着巴基嘴角流下来的白浆整个人都短路了，老二又不争气地翘了翘。

巴基抹抹嘴，那我就当长官说yes了。

他利落地脱了裤子，老二贴上史蒂夫的使劲摩擦，一边手指放进嘴里舔湿了，插进穴里给自己扩张。

史蒂夫浑身都软了，只有那里是硬的。

长官好大哦，巴基一边摩擦一边说，带保险套了吗？

史蒂夫摇头，他是来劝鸡从良的，哪里会想到这个。

巴基皱眉，从史蒂夫身上下来，右手伸进褥子底下摸出个保险套，熟练地用牙齿撕开就往史蒂夫的巨咚上套，然而怎么也套不进。

美国队长不是四倍jb么，保险套都是特供的。

巴基开始操操操地骂脏话，史蒂夫看着他光溜溜的下半身，羞涩地说我是第一次……

巴基一脸妈的智障wtf，然而他还是点了点头，说好吧那就不戴了，但是下不为例，而且我要加钱哦！

话还没说完史蒂夫已经迫不及待地把巴基扑倒在床上，双腿一分，巨咚顶住湿漉漉的小洞就要长驱直入。

巴基拼命推着他的肩膀说你他妈慢点。

史蒂夫靠深呼吸抑制住性冲动，开始慢慢地抽插，然而巴基里面夹得他太爽，动作不免粗鲁起来。

巴基一开始疼得要死到后面爽得要死，叫床叫得震天响。

史蒂夫起初还很青涩，被巴基的反应带动起来后就放得很开了，一边艹着屁股一边说“干死你”。

巴基被巨咚要死要活地干了差不多一个小时，气呼呼地捶着史蒂夫的肩膀说你他妈怎么还不射老子要收超时费。

史蒂夫终于把巴基给内射了。巴基已经射了两回，翻着白眼晕了过去。

 

5

草完以后史蒂夫给巴基仔仔细细擦洗了一遍，刚搞完，巴基醒来了，第一反应就是伸手要钱。

史蒂夫掏了掏裤子口袋，尴尬地发现钱没带够。

巴基沉着脸说你个狗娘养的想白嫖么门都没有！于是穿好衣服跟着史蒂夫回他那儿拿钱。

史蒂夫住的地方条件不错，带独立浴室，床很大，巴基羡慕得要死却没表现出来。

根据巴基的定价以及加价，史蒂夫这个月的津贴算是玩完了。

看史蒂夫为难的样子巴基慷慨地给他留了十块钱，顺走了抽屉里两板特供巧克力和一盒香烟。

巴基嬉笑着戳史蒂夫的肩膀，谢谢长官照顾我生意，下次再来玩的时候别忘记带上保险套啊！

然后巴基摇摇晃晃地走了。

史蒂夫有些担心，他知道自己的家伙尺寸惊人，巴基虽然表现得跟没事似地但那里说不定已经肿了。

于是他远远跟在后面，巴基没有回营房，而是直接去了家属营地。

巴基走到个小破房子前，敲了敲门，门开了跑出个小女孩，抱着巴基的脖子叫哥哥。

巴基抱着她转了个圈，哥哥给你带好吃的了，猜猜看是什么。

史蒂夫站在树荫里看着，心里酸酸的。

他从没见过那么纯真灿烂的笑容。

 

6

史蒂夫还是不死心，他总觉得不能放任巴基自甘堕落。

于是这次他把巴基约到了审讯室，心想这里是公共场合也没有床，巴基应该会乖一点吧。

请问我犯了什么错吗？

巴基心不在焉地问，橄榄绿的衬衫钮扣松了两颗，军牌晃晃悠悠地挂在锁骨上。

史蒂夫默默咽了下口水。

没，就是想和你聊聊。

巴基烦躁地捋头发，妈的老子正打到手气好的时候……

什么？

啊没事，长官我能抽根烟吗？

审讯室禁烟。

巴基小声骂了句操。

史蒂夫皱眉，士兵，注意用词。

是，长官。

巴恩斯二等兵，你必须立即停止这种有伤风化的行为。

巴基摆出一副愁苦的样子，可是长官，我需要钱。

史蒂夫又皱眉，你每个月的津贴不够吗？

巴基眯起眼睛，长官，你知道养大一个孩子需要多少钱吗？

你父亲的抚恤金呢？

因为他的失误葬送了整支飞行小队，你认为军方还会给我们发抚恤金？

史蒂夫忽然词穷。

巴基吐吐舌头，又摆出皮笑肉不笑的表情。

长官您看，全营上下那么多男人，总要解决生理问题。如果放他们去外面找女人，一来不卫生，二来搞大了人家的肚子最后丢脸的还是我们。还不如让我挣点外快，也顺带解决了他们的需求，等价交换，皆大欢喜，您说是不？

史蒂夫脸上红一阵白一阵。巴基扁扁嘴，继续用他那套歪理邪说给史蒂夫洗脑。

再说了，我做生意还是很讲原则的，不戴套的不接，不打探隐私，不随便上别人地盘，收费也很公道合理，您为什么要断我财路呢？

史蒂夫讷讷无言，好久才憋出句话：你这样子被上头发现了是要被军法处置的。

巴基从椅子上站起来，走到史蒂夫面前，贴在他耳边说：

这个就不劳您操心了，长~官~

接着巴基吹了口气，史蒂夫的耳朵哗地一下红了。

没什么事我先走了。

巴基走到椅子旁撩起外套往背上一搭，大步离开。

 

7

史蒂夫一时拿巴基没办法，决定对这麻烦小子敬而远之，然而眼睛总是不由自主追随他的身影。

然后史蒂夫就发现了许多令他痛苦的规律。

比如每天早餐时都会有人朝巴基衣袋里塞纸条，如果时间可以他就收下纸条，如果冲突他就摇摇头，把纸条退给对方。

比如巴基总是固定在每天下午的某个时段接客，因为那时营房没人使用，时间一到他就各种理由跟教官请假，而教官都是放行。

比如他每次只接待一名士兵，进行前在门上挂起一只袜子，其他人看见了就会绕行。

……

种种迹象表明，巴基的卖淫行为是受到默许的。

史蒂夫更加难受了。

这天史蒂夫去酒吧借酒消愁，想着虽然喝不醉但也终于不必想着那个可恶的小子了，结果头一抬，巴基在吧台那一端，正在和几个大兵拼酒。

史蒂夫很郁闷，这家伙怎么就阴魂不散呢？可看着巴基一杯接一杯灌酒他还是担心了一阵子。

然而巴基酒量很好。

正在史蒂夫决定离开时，四倍视力瞥见有人给巴基的酒杯里加料。

巴基没发现，喝下以后立刻就晕晕乎乎了，那几个大兵驾着巴基就要离开，史蒂夫冲上前去把他救了下来。

巴基瘫在他怀里各种媚态，嘴里还说着胡话。

史蒂夫只好带巴基回军营，他不放心巴基这个样子回营房，就抱进了自己的房间。

 

8

药性没退的巴基饥渴得要死，也没看清对方是谁就搂住脖子吻起来，一边吻一边还扭来扭去地说想要。

史蒂夫躲闪不及，被吻得满脸口水。他忍不住推了巴基一把，巴基顺势一歪倒在了床上，斜眼看着史蒂夫，一边傻笑一边脱衣服，脱光了就开始自慰。

才开过一回荤的老处男哪里经得起这种挑逗，于是又扑上去开操。

这回史蒂夫有经验了，不仅戴了套套还用上了润滑剂，巴基叫疼的时间短了，叫爽的时间长了。

史蒂夫爽得连干两炮，巴基竟然也撑过来了。

事后两人躺在床上分享一根事后烟。

其实我也干别的，巴基叼着烟，缭绕的烟雾渐渐模糊了他的表情，走私，赌博，只要来钱快，我都干。

巴基大概是酒劲上来了，话也多了起来。

有次我和连里的战友出去喝酒，那家伙喝高了，我把他拖回来后就去洗澡，他突然冲了进来，就那么把我顶在墙上给上了，操，疼死老子了。

老子醒来已经是第二天早上，错过了早操，枕头底下压着一沓钱。老子想把钱还给他，他却一脸嫌弃地躲着我，好像老子是什么脏东西似地。

巴基突然咬着滤嘴笑了，嗓子被烟熏得有些沙哑。

没过几天那家伙就调去了北非战场，两星期后只有军牌回来了，据说连尸体都没找到。

然后这事不知怎么就传出去了，就不断有奇怪的人找上门来，后来老子也想明白了，不就多条生财之道么，谁他妈还跟钱过不去。

史蒂夫默不作声地听着，没提醒巴基轮到自己抽了。

 

9

看见巴基睡着了，史蒂夫小心地把熄灭的烟头从他嘴上拿了下来。

他的脑袋里乱糟糟的，一点睡意也没有。

巴基往他怀里拱了拱，翘起的头毛戳着他的下巴，有点痒又有点舒服。

然后就是第二天早上，巴基醒了，想起昨晚对着史蒂夫撒娇，有点不好意思，当然嘴上还是要逞下强，一个劲地嘟囔着说看在你昨天晚上搭救老子的份上这次就不收钱了。

史蒂夫反而笑了，这怎么行呢我这不是白嫖么？

巴基说那你请我吃饭，我俩算扯平。

史蒂夫点头，一言为定，巴恩斯二等兵。

巴基穿戴整齐走到门边，忽然又跑回来吻了下坐在床上的史蒂夫，调皮一笑，说定了，这是个约会。

史蒂夫摸着嘴唇，一直到门关上了还在傻笑个不停。

巴基出门没走多远就看见了小伙伴托罗，托罗说你还在磨蹭啥，将军找你呢，快去！

巴基原本兴高采烈的表情顿时一扫而空，神色凝重地朝菲利普的办公室走去。

 

10

菲利普一见巴基就眉开眼笑，小家伙又长高了？贝卡还好把？营地里没人欺负你们吧？

巴基只是点点头，我们都还好，谢谢将军您的关心。

菲利普叹气，詹姆斯你也太见外了，吉米的事我们都很遗憾，有什么需要就和你菲利普叔叔说啊。

说着说着菲利普就走到巴基身后，手放在了他肩上。

巴基低下头，回忆起一年前的一幕——

那时候他刚开始自己的“副业”，还不懂怎么保护自己，有次被某个人高马大的家伙干了后对方耍赖不给钱。

巴基当然不会就此忍气吞声，他用拳头教育一下那家伙白嫖的代价。

他为此断了一根肋骨，但他的对手可就没那么幸运了，在医院躺了足足半个月。

事情闹到了菲利普那里，他的小生意也随之曝了光。

他坐在将军的办公室里，听着熟悉的叹气声，反省着自己的行为。

突然他感觉到某种灼热的视线。他抬起头，发现菲利普正在打量自己裸露的胸膛。方才的打斗中他被扯得衣衫凌乱，上衣的扣子都不知飞到哪里去了。

充满欲望的视线让巴基的心一点点沉入冰窖，这时菲利普走了过来，就像现在一样把手放在了他肩上。

你是我老朋友的孩子，我怎么着也要罩着点，你也是，别去招惹厉害的角色。

巴基慢慢抬起头，眼里带着和他这个年纪不相符的魅惑。

那么将军你厉害吗？他问，颤抖着压上了肩上的那只手。

从那天以后再也没人敢占他便宜，至少在营地里是这样。

而他付出的代价是名单上增加了一批身份绝对保密的客人，这些人中有不少是他父亲过去称兄道弟的朋友，家中相簿里还有不少他们的合影。

然而他们在玩弄他的时候都是一样下流的猪。

巴基回过神，听着耳边沉重的呼吸声，缓缓解开了衣扣。

一只粗糙的大手立刻伸了进去。

 

11

巴基从办公室里出来，带上门，低头看了眼裤腰，把露出来的衬衫下摆又掖了进去。

他走了没几步就遇上了史蒂夫，史蒂夫正在惊讶这个点了他在总部干什么，巴基像没看见他似地走了过去。

史蒂夫抓住他的胳膊，被巴基猛地一甩。

史蒂夫不明白巴基抽的什么风，连声叫他的名字，巴基才露出刚从梦中醒来的表情。

史蒂夫问他今晚有没有空一起吃饭，巴基摇头。

史蒂夫有点失望，那明天呢？巴基点头。

史蒂夫又开心了起来，还想找点什么话说，被巴基疲惫地打断，长官还有事吗？没事我先走了。

史蒂夫只好目送巴基远去。

然后史蒂夫去办公室找菲利普，商量公事。

两人结束的时候菲利普说今天晚上在士官俱乐部有个晚宴，希望他也能参加，主要是为了接待美国军方最大的资助商斯塔克财团。

史蒂夫表示不感兴趣，菲利普又说，卡特特工也会出席，她从英国一路追你追过来，你就不给她个机会？

史蒂夫烦躁地揉着额头，后来一想反正晚上也没有约，便答应了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

12

身穿军礼服的史蒂夫端着一杯香槟，不安地挤了挤领口。他最讨厌出席这种应酬的场合，好像耍猴一样。

身旁的佩姬一袭曳地长裙艳光照人，史蒂夫很有礼貌地与她保持着最基本的身体接触。

这时候菲利普胳膊上挂着他的女伴走过来打招呼，史蒂夫看了眼差点没一口酒喷出。

那涂着烈焰红唇，披着大波浪卷发的人，俨然是巴基。

巴基化了妆，穿着红色连衣裙踩着高跟鞋，看起来居然丝毫没有违和感，除了胸部平了点。

史蒂夫的表情告诉他自己已经被认出来了。

巴基突然害羞起来。他也不是第一次被命令穿女装出席这种场合，然而被史蒂夫看着却分外不自在。

这时候霍华德也走了过来。他和史蒂夫年龄差不多大，两人以前就认识，也知道史蒂夫的美国队长身份，还给他打造武器。

不过两人气场不太合，霍华德认为史蒂夫是个无可救药的理想主义，史蒂夫认为像霍华德这样有资源又有能力的疯狂科学家是战争的间接推手。

霍华德和史蒂夫他们叙了几句旧，定睛一看巴基唇红齿白明眸善睐，小胡子翘了翘，转向菲利普，这位美丽的小姐是谁？将军也不介绍一下？

菲利普说是一个战友的孩子。

霍华德吻了吻巴基的手向他致意，巴基只是笑笑，不说话。

正好这时候音乐响起，霍华德说美丽的小姐能赏光陪我跳支舞吗？巴基摇头，只想往角落里躲。

霍华德还是抓着他的手不放，言语之间颇为轻薄，史蒂夫很不高兴，主动上前为巴基解围。

霍华德不失风度地转向佩姬邀舞，佩姬看了看史蒂夫，史蒂夫没什么反应，佩姬一气之下就答应了霍华德。

巴基就要往人群里钻，史蒂夫突然握住了他的手，低声问他是否愿意陪自己跳舞。

巴基的心脏不知为何跳得很厉害，手心也在冒汗。他紧张地看向菲利普，有点希望菲利普能替他拒绝，菲利普却点头放行了。

 

13

史蒂夫搂着巴基的腰跳华尔兹，巴基声音发抖地问你干什么？史蒂夫说没想到你还有这种爱好。

巴基咬咬嘴唇，你以为老子喜欢穿成这样啊？！

史蒂夫贴在他耳边悄声说我觉得你这样很可爱。

巴基瞬时从脸颊红到耳朵尖。

史蒂夫又说虽然没有你不穿衣服的时候可爱。

巴基狠狠拧了下他的胳膊。

所以你没空和我吃饭就是因为这个？

没办法，将军一时找不到女伴嘛。

我可以替你保密，不过有个条件。

巴基直摇头，老子可没钱。

史蒂夫啼笑皆非地亲亲他的大脑门，你怎么脑子里只有钱钱钱，我不过想把那个约会延长到一天。

巴基忽然脚下一乱，被史蒂夫轻巧地带了过去。

他抬起脸，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

好吧，巴基撅了下嘴，声音撩得史蒂夫心里发甜。

这时一曲终了，菲利普走过来，对史蒂夫点点头，从他手上接走了巴基。

他把巴基拉到一旁咬耳朵，巴基面色微变，霍华德走了过去，巴基乖乖地伸出手，让菲利普把他交给霍华德。

目睹这一切的史蒂夫内心五味杂陈，下一支曲子开始了，佩姬就站在他身边，还握住了他的手。

他看着霍华德牵着巴基步入舞池，就快要被旋转着的人群吞没，心一横，也牵着佩姬下场。

霍华德搂着巴基一边跳一边笑眯眯地问他，你叫什么名字，几岁了，和菲利普怎么认识的，为什么不说话啊？

巴基抬起眼冲他一笑，我叫巴基。

男声。

霍华德愣了下，接着哈哈大笑了起来，一边笑一边说菲利普这个缺德的老家伙。

原来霍华德是个花名在外的双性恋，只要长得漂亮他基本上来者不拒。虽然那个年代对这种事很忌讳，但是霍华德有钱有势又父母双亡（好蝙蝠侠的设定），所以也没人管得了他，顶多小报上发发他的花边新闻。

他此行的目的是物色某个军事基地测试他新研发的武器设备，菲利普想让里海军营得到这个机会，就献上巴基来贿赂他。

霍华德知道菲利普给他准备了顶级货，没想到居然是个俊俏的男孩。

 

14

霍华德又跳了会舞，他看着巴基红嘟嘟的嘴唇，突然很想尝尝它的味道，于是提议，这里太闷了，我们去阳台上透透气。

巴基温顺地陪着他一路旋转到阳台边上，霍华德悄悄推开了门。

史蒂夫正好背对着阳台，没看见这一幕。

阳台上没有人，霍华德迫不及待地抱住巴基吻起来，手还隔着裙子摸个不停。

经验丰富的霍华德很会接吻，巴基被吻得喘不过气。

我在楼上有个套间，要不要上去休息一下？他咬着巴基的耳朵问。

巴基身体僵了下，不知怎么想起了还在舞厅里跳舞的史蒂夫，和紧靠在他胸前的佩姬。

他闭了闭眼睛，将那一幕从脑海里抹去。

你是今天的焦点，离席太久不太好吧？

说得也对，这样吧，我知道楼下有个单人休息室……

巴基点了点头。

史蒂夫正焦虑地搜寻着那抹红色，眼角瞥见霍华德搂着巴基的腰，在人群后方悄悄移动着，最后消失在门口。

他心急如焚，脚步踉跄，不小心踩到了佩姬，连声向她道歉，然后撒了个蹩脚的谎说自己醉了。

佩姬的笑容有些僵，但还是让史蒂夫带她到沙发落座。

史蒂夫找了个借口离开了。

他楼上楼下地找巴基，每个男用洗手间都推进去，被骂也不在乎。

他也不知道找到巴基后要干什么，但是不找到他就坐立不安。

 

15

休息室里，霍华德迫不及待地锁上门，一转身就只顾着舌吻巴基，好不容易腾出只手来松领结。

这地方太简陋，委屈你了宝贝。

巴基笑得很娇媚，胳膊勾住霍华德的脖子，一条腿弯起环住霍华德的腰，下身主动贴上去摩擦。

这不还有张沙发嘛。

霍华德被撩得血脉贲张，那里肿得高高的，他觉得一定是自己最近禁欲太久了。

他吻着巴基的脖子，托在巴基背上的手拉下拉链，红裙滑到巴基腰间。

霍华德的舌头一点点向下移，吮吸啃咬着巴基胸前两颗小红豆，手在他背上摸来摸去。

巴基红唇微张发出好听的呻吟，一綹假发被汗水粘在额角。

霍华德让巴基转身撑住沙发背，裙子撩到腰上，浑圆的臀部一览无余。

巴基还穿着肉色的丝袜，丝袜下面是黑色的女士内裤，看得霍华德硬得不行。

他摸着巴基前面鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，舌头舔着股缝，把内裤都舔得凹陷了进去。

内裤和丝袜很快就变得湿漉漉的，不知道是沾了巴基穴里的淫水还是霍华德的口水。

霍华德抓着内裤上的松紧带往下拉，内裤连着丝袜一起褪下，露出白皙的大腿和屁股。

巴基喘息着，主动用手掰开屁股，股间的小洞一开一合还不断往外冒水。

霍华德拍了拍屁股，啪啪的响声在休息室里回荡，巴基小声叫唤了几声，屁股上隐隐浮现红色的指印。

霍华德把自己的家伙掏了出来，一面撸一面用手指给巴基扩张。他原本只想着来发口活，但是眼前的小家伙实在太可口，让他忍不住想直接上。

三根手指插进去，霍华德觉得差不多可以了，正要提枪上马，这时门嘭嘭嘭地响了起来。

还是被史蒂夫找到了。

史蒂夫用他的四倍听力确认巴基就在里面，门越擂越响，最后几乎在砸门了。

霍华德气得要死，他的兴致算是彻底被破坏了，老二也软了。

他拍了拍巴基的屁股，没办法下次继续吧小美人。

于是两人匆忙穿好衣服，最后霍华德开的门，一看原来是史蒂夫，心里那个气啊。

史蒂夫罗杰斯，你他妈连一个晚上都不让老子享受吗？

史蒂夫压根就没正眼看他，他越过霍华德的肩膀望着巴基，士兵，回去了。

霍华德正欲阻拦，被史蒂夫杀人般的眼神逼退了。

一瞬间他有种自己是挡在美国队长面前的纳粹的错觉。

 

16

音乐声从不远处传来，停车场里除了他俩连个鬼影都没有。

巴基在前面走着，史蒂夫去拉他的手，被巴基猛地甩开。

巴基冷着脸说你知道你刚才做了什么吗？你害我没完成任务。

史蒂夫跑上去挡在他面前，任务？什么任务？

他忽然领悟到什么，抬起巴基的下巴迫使他看着自己，是菲利普让你这么干的？

巴基脸转向一边。

史蒂夫又恨又恼，这他妈都是些什么人啊，我一定跟上头打报告……

巴基突然一把抓住他的胳膊，不关将军的事，是老子求他的。

史蒂夫提高嗓门，你说什么？

巴基脖子一拧，斯塔克先生很有钱也很大方，攀上他一定能赚不少。

史蒂夫突然甩了他一耳光。

你怎么就这么不知廉耻。

巴基一耳光甩回去。

老子一不偷二不抢，你是我谁啊凭啥教训我？

史蒂夫气急败坏，觉得这家伙简直不可理喻。

巴基，他忍气吞声地说，别再干这种事了，你会毁了你自己的。

巴基冷哼，你他妈管得着么？你自己不也操我操得很爽？

话扔出来巴基自己也愣了。

史蒂夫捏了捏拳头，行啊你不就要钱么，告诉我多少钱才能让你停手？

巴基怒目而视。

……还是只要能让你爽到就行？！

巴基抬手又给了史蒂夫一耳光，绕过他接着往前走。

史蒂夫摸了摸脸，巴基的指甲不小心刮破了他的脸。

史蒂夫一把无名火起，猛地冲上前去，把巴基仰面压倒在车前盖上。

巴基一个劲地挣扎，骂骂咧咧地要史蒂夫放手。

史蒂夫看着湿漉漉的眼睛，红艳艳的嘴唇，不停晃动的白皙双腿，脑子一热，裙子一掀就把巴基给上了。

巴基抵抗得很厉害，裙子被撕破了，内裤和丝袜也被撕成了一条条。然而他哪里是超级士兵的对手，双手一下子被史蒂夫抓住固定在头顶，两条腿被分得大开，高跟鞋落了一只，假发也不知掉到哪去了。

史蒂夫伸进股间一摸，妈的里面还是湿的，不禁想像着刚才巴基和霍华德在休息室里干的事，眼睛都红了，手指戳进去随便搅了几下就换上了自己的巨咚。

巴基还在挣扎，后脑勺撞得车前盖咚咚响。然而被史蒂夫按住腰插了一会儿就老实了，到后面身体还不由自主地迎合，嘴里却还骂个不停：

史蒂夫你个狗娘养的，老子就喜欢被操你他妈管得着吗？

有几个臭钱了不起啊，老子可是很贵的！

你他妈又不戴套！

……

史蒂夫才松开手背上就被挠得火辣辣地，感觉像上了只小野猫。

 

17

史蒂夫开着吉普车，巴基披着他的外套坐在副驾驶座上，膝盖并得紧紧地。

史蒂夫尽量把车开得平稳，然而路面不平还是有些颠簸。车一颠巴基就直皱眉头，因为顶得屁股疼。

史蒂夫叹了口气，主动递了根烟，说置物箱里有火柴。

巴基迅速地给自己点起，狠抽了几口才放松下来。

刚才是我不对……

别说了，一会先上你那儿拿钱。

巴基弹弹烟灰，眼睛一眨不眨盯着窗外黑洞洞的风景。

史蒂夫又叹气。

巴基心里冷笑，你这家伙真是什么都不知道啊。

他的身体换来的除了钱，还有他和贝卡赖以生存的安全感。

由于那桩飞行事故，他在军营里一直是个耻辱的存在，哪怕他再怎么磨炼自己，格斗，射击……样样出类拔萃，人们却依然对他冷眼相待。

他认了。

在这个疯狂的世界里，无依无靠的孤儿除了仰人鼻息，还能怎样活下去呢？

他愿意做任何事，只要能让贝卡过上普通人的生活。

镜头转到士官俱乐部。

晚宴行将结束，霍华德得体地应付到了最后一刻，佩姬找不着史蒂夫气得脸都红了，菲利普在一旁打圆场，说史蒂夫只是太笨拙，给他点时间。

霍华德回到自己的房间，靠在床头仔细回味了下晚上的艳遇，头脑逐渐冷静下来。

那少年和他调情的样子很熟练，绝对是个中老手。

他拿过床头柜上的电话，放在膝上拨号。

电话那头管家贾维斯的声音响起。

……是菲利普带来的，史蒂夫叫他士兵，我想他应该在里海军营服役，是的，名字叫巴基，年龄应该不超过十九岁……

他停顿了下，眼底闪过一道精光。

……给我查清楚那家伙的底细。

 

18

接下来的日子里巴基对史蒂夫就像对待一名普通长官，态度客气而疏离，私下里不和他说一句话。

史蒂夫心里堵得厉害，然而他又不能逼巴基不再卖淫。

他没有任何立场。

这天早上他终于忍不住了，趁着打饭的时候从巴基身边经过，往他空荡荡的餐盘里扔了张纸条。

巴基拿起来看了一眼，默默塞进口袋里。

史蒂夫又是开心又是难过，他没想到自己还要用嫖的方式才能跟巴基说上话。

巴基已经意识到史蒂夫有些走火入魔了。

这可不好，史蒂夫是个大有前途的军官，正直，善良，还招女人喜欢，而自己不过是个一团糟的小鬼。

必须让史蒂夫看清自己是什么样的人，让他明白他们之间只有交易。

到了约定的时间，史蒂夫来到营房，巴基还是像以前那样坐在下铺抽烟。

看见史蒂夫走近，他捻灭了烟头，开始脱衣服。

史蒂夫抓住他背心下摆。

我只想和你聊聊，巴基。

钱我照付，他又补充了句。

巴基眨眨眼，史蒂夫脸上光滑得就像没受过伤一样。

你说得好像这两者矛盾一样，长官。

巴基又露出了娼妓般的表情，胳膊一撑，脸已经凑到了史蒂夫裤裆上。

长官有什么要说的，我听着就是。

他一面说一面咬住裤链往下拉。

你……

巴基的舌技实在太好，史蒂夫被吸得说不出话来。

这是在多少人身上练出来的本领啊！

史蒂夫眼眶阵阵发酸，然而老二就是不争气。

巴基抬起头，舔了舔唇上的白浆。

或者，也可以等这里结束了再说？

他站起来，一边吻史蒂夫一边褪下裤子踢到一边。

史蒂夫被吻得晕头转向，被巴基带到床边了也没发觉。

巴基推了把，史蒂夫不由自主地坐在了床上，巨咚还傲然挺立着。

巴基趴在他腿间开始口第二轮，一边口一边给自己扩张。

感觉差不多了，他屁股一抬坐了上去。

 

19

完事后史蒂夫搂着巴基，躺在狭小的行军床上看他吞云吐雾。

巴基吐出几个烟圈，准备放大招了。

其实长官上次教训得一点都没错，他勾住史蒂夫的脖子，娇滴滴地说，能做到爽当然最好啦，只可惜干这行不能太挑，唉，像那个x队的a，鸡巴很大却不怎么持久，b的还行，虽然不大但比较长，每次都顶得我里面很舒服，y队的c就比较变态，老二那么点小，还总喜欢掐我，每次搞完屁股都青一块紫一块……

他羞涩地摸着史蒂夫结实的胸肌，要是都像长官这样就好了，又大又持久，技术也不错，哦，请问长官刚才要说啥？

史蒂夫已经整个人都石化了。

巴基等了几分钟，见史蒂夫没什么反应，咬咬牙决定来个狠的。

长官，他支起胳膊，你知道我为啥只在这里接客吗？

史蒂夫还是一动不动，眼珠却不由自主地转向巴基那边。

我刚开始干这个时，有个家伙开了两倍的价格，条件是去他的营房。于是我就跟他去了，结果——

巴基停下来，狠吸了一口。

——进门了才发现，妈的屋里头还有两个人！

史蒂夫突然抽搐了一下。

三个人搞了老子一晚上，第二天老子的腿都合不拢了，操，最后还只付了一个人的钱，要不是老子那时刚干完没力气，绝对要把他们的鸡巴都废了……

巴基愤然骂了句粗口。

打那以后，我再也不上别人那里做了。

他低下头，发现史蒂夫的脸色白得可怕，不由得笑了。

哎我骗你的呢……

史蒂夫突然坐了起来。

我，我还有点事，先走了。

巴基看着史蒂夫手忙脚乱套好衣裤，把钱往枕头上一扔就离开了，没有像以前那样悉心帮他清理，连看都没看他一眼。

他一定觉得我很脏吧。

巴基撇撇嘴。

这才对嘛。

这下一切都回到正确的轨道上了。

巴基倒回枕头上接着抽烟。突然他被呛得猛咳不已，眼角都咳出了泪花。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

20

史蒂夫才走出门，脚一软坐在了台阶上。

他胃里一阵恶心，心窝里仿佛有把刀子在搅动。

最让他难受的不是巴基说的话，而是他说那些话时的轻描淡写的态度，仿佛那些都不值得一提。

史蒂夫不由得揪紧了胸口。

他实在放心不下这小鬼，但要如何做才能帮到他呢？

史蒂夫抓着头发想了一会儿，理出点头绪，站起来又走了回去。

巴基还躺在床上发呆呢，看着折回来的史蒂夫不禁又是挫败，又有点佩服。

你不是还有事吗？他沙哑地问。

不是什么重要的事。

史蒂夫径直走到一旁的架子上，拿着巴基的毛巾脸盆去水房打了些水给巴基擦身。

巴基看着他认真的样子鼻子有些酸。

他又想籍抽烟来遮掩，发现烟盒已经空了，于是从枕头底下摸了一盒新的出来。

你应该节制点，史蒂夫坐在床边闷闷地说。

巴基哑然失笑，这是在劝我戒烟？长官您真爱管闲事啊。

史蒂夫按住他的手腕，看在你妹妹的份上，少抽一点吧。

巴基脸色陡变，别提我妹，你他妈知道个屁！

他负气地拆开烟盒，拿出一根烟，犹豫半天又塞了回去。

史蒂夫没说话，眼睛弯了起来。

巴基呿了一声，背过脸朝里面躺下。

史蒂夫嘴角翘了翘，像摸小孩一样摸着他的后脑勺。

和我说说你父亲吧。

巴基没理他。

我听说吉米是个了不起的王牌飞行员，史蒂夫自顾自地说着，拿过勋章，还被总统接见过，难以想象他会犯那样的错误。

巴基发出了一下响亮的抽噎声。

你见过事故报告吗？

……没有。

巴基突然翻了过来，眼圈红红的。

他们说爸爸偏离了规定的航向才撞上了峭壁，但他从来都不会犯那样的错误，那种新手才会犯的错误……他们还说爸爸那天喝酒了，但是……但是……

巴基拳头攥紧发狠地捶着床板，床架都抖了起来。

妈妈死后，爸爸就再没有沾过酒，我发誓……

他趴在枕头上，肩膀一下下抽动着。

史蒂夫轻拍着他的背。

 

21

你想不想看事故报告？

巴基抬起头，双颊微湿。

我试过，他摇头，没有用，他们说那是军事机密，一个字都不肯告诉我。

史蒂夫摸摸他的脸，背过手擦干那些泪水。

你现在能动吗？还是需要再休息一会儿？

巴基疑惑地看着他，你想干吗？

我想，是时候再去拜访一下将军了。

史蒂夫神色凝重。

镜头转到霍华德的酒店房间。

霍华德坐在书桌前抽雪茄，桌子上散乱地放着一叠纸。

他夹起一张照片，照片上的少年看向镜头外，痞痞地笑着（参照队1巴基剧照）。

手指一松，照片掉在桌子上。

霍华德揉揉额头，发出一连串冷笑声。

菲利普那个老杂种，居然还敢把老吉米的儿子送到我跟前？

他拉开抽屉拿出个相框，相框里的霍华德搂着一个金发碧眼的美人，背景是长长的跑道和一望无际的蓝天。

我该怎么惩罚他呢，碧翠丝？

他把手里的雪茄狠狠摁在巴基的照片上，少年的脸庞被烧出了一个洞。

 

22

不行。

我只想了解一下坠机的细节，将军。

你听不懂英语吗？巴恩斯二等兵。

菲利普的语气很凶，巴基不禁低下头。

靠在墙上的史蒂夫直皱眉头。

将军，就给他看看事故的部分，有什么关系。

什么关系？

菲利普转过头，飞行小队当时执行的是一项绝密任务，我们的权限都不够，更何况他。

他有权知道自己父亲的死因。

怎么死的，不就是那样死的，老吉米没能控制住自己的酒瘾，结果驾驶失误，飞机偏离航线撞上了悬崖，无人生还。

巴基的头垂得更低了。

事后检测过血液里的酒精浓度了？

菲利普摇头，尸体都烧得不成样子，最后还是靠牙医记录才辨别的身份。

史蒂夫突然站直了。

也就是说酗酒不过是揣测？

菲利普眯起眼。

罗杰斯下士，你在暗示什么吗？

不，史蒂夫强压怒气，我只是认为上头应该更加仔细地调查士兵的死因，尤其对一名为国家做出过卓越贡献的老兵。

菲利普一拍桌子。

我还不用你来教我怎么做，史蒂夫罗杰斯，别以为你是……

他突然噤声，对着巴基吼，你出去！

巴基耷拉着脑袋朝外走，史蒂夫拉住他。

事关他父亲的名誉，巴基有权呆在这里。

巴基拉了拉史蒂夫的袖子。

算了吧。

可是你……

没关系的。

史蒂夫只好松开手，看着巴基抹着眼睛走出了办公室。

 

23

门关上后史蒂夫转过来看着菲利普，这究竟是怎么回事？

菲利普扶住额头。

你最好别跟那小鬼走太近。他沉声道。

什么意思？

怎么说呢……

菲利普叹了口气，看在老朋友的份上我还是提醒你下，巴基可不像表面上那么单纯，别被他操纵了。

他顿了下，我这是为了你好，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫额角青筋暴了暴。

被他操纵？我怎么看着是反过来呢？

他逼视着菲利普。

让他去引诱斯塔克，是你的主意吧？

菲利普放在额头上的手突然握成了拳，史蒂夫没放过这个反应。

他是这样说的？别被他骗了，我怎么会……

史蒂夫一个箭步冲上去，隔着桌子揪住菲利普的衣领把他从椅子上拎起。

你都让他干了什么？！

他看着菲利普满是皱纹的脸上慢慢渗出豆大的汗珠。

哦不，你也是……史蒂夫的脸色变得铁青，你也是他们中的一员？！

史蒂夫一拳挥了过去，菲利普躲闪不及，撞向一旁的墙壁，鼻子里马上流出血来。

你们这些畜牲，杂种！史蒂夫挥舞着拳头，眼睛红得如同滴血，你们会下地狱的！

菲利普摸了摸鼻子，忽然笑了。

看来你也尝过他的滋味了。

他摇晃着撑住桌子站起来，看着因为他刚才那句话凝固在原地的史蒂夫。

莫非你被那个小鬼迷住了？

史蒂夫的下颌突然挨了一拳，他没躲，哪怕他有四倍反应力。

刚才的谈话我就当没发生过，现在给我出去。

菲利普掏出手绢慢条斯理地擦着手。

别再尝试挑战我的耐心，罗杰斯下士，这世上很多事不是你能控制的。

……即使你是美国队长。

 

24

史蒂夫捂住下巴朝大门口走去，那里火辣辣地疼，但远比不上胸口的疼痛。

巴基正靠在铁栅栏上埋头抽烟。

史蒂夫走到他旁边，也不说话，直接从他嘴里抽走了烟。

巴基正要骂脏话，一看是史蒂夫就没开口，任他把香烟含进自己嘴里。

史蒂夫眯起眼睛深深地吸了一口，滤嘴还是热的。

巴基看着他下巴上的淤青，眼睛慢慢瞪圆了。

你和谁打架了？

稍微教训了一下菲利普那个老畜牲，史蒂夫满不在乎地吐着烟圈，嘴里蹦出的竟是与素日形象格格不入的脏话。

巴基低下头，肩膀抖个不停，几分钟后他蹲在了地上。

史蒂夫急忙去拉他，你怎么了？

他这才发现巴基在笑，笑得捂住了肚子。

你可真他妈蠢，他笑着抹去眼角的泪花，敢揍最高指挥官，营里大概找不出比你更蠢的家伙了。

史蒂夫嘴角一弯，香烟翘了翘。

可不是嘛，他嘟囔着，使劲揉着巴基的头毛，直到小鬼头开始讨饶。

对了，你这礼拜天有空么？

没事，怎么？

要不要去游乐园？你还欠着我一次约会呢！

巴基抬起脸，目光闪烁地盯着他。

能带上贝卡吗？他露出小狗般的眼神。

史蒂夫点点头。

当然了。

 

25

星期天到了，史蒂夫起了个大早，仔仔细细刮了胡子，换上挺括的军服，戴上军帽，精神抖擞地出门了。

他先去营房接巴基，小家伙还是和昨天一样的打扮，然而还是被史蒂夫注意到用了发蜡。

他敲着车门吹口哨，发型不错。

闭嘴！巴基翻了个白眼，利索地爬上了车。

史蒂夫踩了脚油门，朝家属营地开去。

这是他第二次见到贝卡，这小女孩近看简直就是个迷你版的巴基，有着一模一样的绿眼睛和微卷的茶色头发，睫毛长长的像个洋娃娃。

这是史蒂夫罗杰斯下士，哥哥的朋友。

贝卡行了个屈膝礼，很有礼貌地说，史蒂夫叔叔好，我是贝卡巴恩斯。

巴基啼笑皆非，雪莉阿姨又给你看奇怪的小人书了？

贝卡上车后巴基就换到了后座，和妹妹坐在一块儿。

一路上史蒂夫竖起耳朵听他们闲谈。巴基在妹妹面前几乎判若两人，说话又温和又有耐心，而且十几句下来都没带一声粗口。

军营里的小兵油子，床上的小野猫，温柔的哥哥……哪个才是真实的你？

史蒂夫瞥了眼后视镜里正在陪贝卡玩拍巴掌游戏的巴基。

……不论哪个他都觉得很可爱。

 

26

在游乐场里他们先把最热门的几个项目玩了个遍。史蒂夫注意到巴基看着过山车脸色发白，于是自告奋勇陪贝卡坐了一回，巴基发觉史蒂夫在鬼屋门口步履沉重，就让他在门口等他们出来。

他们还去玩了打枪游戏，帮贝卡赢得了她喜欢的美国队长布偶。

史蒂夫趁机问巴基对美国队长印象如何，巴基耸耸肩，不就是虚构出来哄小孩儿的动漫人物吗？

史蒂夫有点失落，不死心地说难道你没有看到过美国队长的宣传片？

巴基皱眉，我以为那都是电影制作出来的特效，难道是真的？世上真有那么厉害的家伙？

史蒂夫一时间无言以对。

巴基喃喃自语，如果是真的话，他为什么不上前线干纳粹？（注：漫画中的美国队长一开始是在国内打击犯罪的。）

史蒂夫侧过头看着他，也许他在找一个能将后背托付的搭档。

巴基双手插袋干笑了一声，嘿，不知会是哪个幸运的家伙，或者说，倒霉蛋？

正好他们路过征兵处门口，那里放了个Who’s gonna be Captain America’s sidekick的宣传板，和真人一样高，穿着美国队长副手的制服，只有脑袋那里是空的（参照美队1征兵处纸模）。

史蒂夫半开玩笑地推巴基去试试，巴基扭捏了半天还是站了上去。

嘿呀！美国队长和巴基！去死吧纳粹猪！

巴基摆着各种滑稽的动作，咯咯笑个不停。

史蒂夫无法移开眼睛。

 

27

史蒂夫买了热狗和汽水，巴基坐在树荫下的长椅上，贝卡坐在他膝盖上，搂着美国队长玩偶舔着棉花糖。

史蒂夫在巴基身旁坐下，把热狗递给他。

贝卡抬头说我也要，巴基就先让她咬了一大口，咬完还帮她擦嘴边的番茄酱。

史蒂夫看着他，说你真是个好哥哥。

巴基的脸又红了。

贝卡吃完了棉花糖，正好附近有人在吹泡泡，贝卡就跑过去抓泡泡玩，小裙子转来转去的。

巴基一边吃热狗一边说，谢谢你，史蒂夫，贝卡好久没这么开心了。

史蒂夫心里动了一下，巴基还是第一次心平气和地叫了他的名字。

虽然在树荫底下，史蒂夫却觉得自己被太阳晒得全身都暖洋洋的。

两人吃完了从长椅上站起来，贝卡跑了过来，拉着巴基的手要去玩旋转木马。

这时史蒂夫在巴基耳边悄声说，抱歉弄坏了你的裙子。

巴基一撇嘴，反正那是菲利普借来的，让他操心去吧。

那裙子你穿着还挺合身，可惜了。

你不会还想见我穿吧。

史蒂夫笑了笑，你还真说对了。巴基恼怒地瞪他。

穿裙子的话，就可以在大庭广众下做这个了。

巴基蒙头蒙脑地说做什么？

史蒂夫脱下军帽盖住贝卡的眼睛，一口亲了上去。

贝卡在帽子底下奶声奶气地说，史蒂乎叔叔我看不见了。

反应过来的巴基猛地推开史蒂夫，擦着嘴说你干什么，被看见怎么办。

史蒂夫吐吐舌头，你嘴上沾了番茄酱，而且这里又没什么人。

巴基环顾了半天，确认没有被察觉才松了口气。

下次用纸呀，混球。

他愤愤地说，脸上的红晕还没有褪去。

 

28

贝卡坐在旋转木马上大声笑着，冲着栏杆边上的史蒂夫和巴基挥手。

巴基也不停地对着她挥手。

史蒂夫的肩膀靠了过来，碰到的地方传来一阵热度。

突然史蒂夫轻轻握住巴基的左手，在他耳边用只有他能听见的声音说，别回头，也别说话，就这样看着前方。

巴基照做了。

接下来我会问你几个问题，如果你的回答是yes，就捏两下我的手指，如果no就捏一下，好吗？

巴基捏了两下。

我揍了菲利普，调令大概很快就要下来了。我倒是无所谓，这老家伙是该揍，一拳算便宜他了。但我担心你，答应我别冲动，别做危险的事。

手指那头传来两下轻轻的压动。

只要你愿意，我会彻底查明那起飞行事故的真相，为了你，更是为了你的父亲。但是巴基，我无法保证一切水落石出后你的生活就能变好，我需要你告诉我，你有勇气承担获悉真相的后果吗？

一下，两下，手指被挤得发疼。

史蒂夫深深吸了口气，接下来是他最想说，也最难说出口的话。

我知道我没资格要求你，但是我以一个关心你的长者的身份请求你，别再卖身了，巴基，你是个很棒的年轻人，值得更好的人生，我想帮你，请你不要拒绝。

史蒂夫等了几秒钟，手指被按了一下，他耐心地等待着，充满希望地等待着。

直到巴基的手从他手心里滑落。

对不起，巴基把头靠在扶栏上，音乐声小了下去，贝卡的笑声远远传来。

我尽量。他最后说。

史蒂夫揉了揉他的后脑勺。

 

29

游乐园归来，史蒂夫先送贝卡回家，两人回到营地时已是黄昏。

他停好车，步行送巴基回士兵营房，远远看见营房门口霍华德的敞篷轿车。

霍华德两眼锁定巴基，吹了声口哨，嗨美人儿又见面了，接着朝副驾驶座一努嘴。

巴基脸色发白，脚步似有千钧重，然而还是义无反顾地往那个方向移动着。

他的右手已经搭上了车门把手，左手手腕却被史蒂夫抓住了。

巴基没有回头，只是低声说你松手。

史蒂夫没动。

巴基合上眼又睁开，换了副腔调，恶声恶气地说你他妈滚一边去，别妨碍老子做生意。

手腕上的手指紧了紧，还是松开了。

巴基拉开门，坐在了霍华德旁边，垂首不语。

霍华德偏过脑袋，对着史蒂夫戏谑地行了个军礼。

别担心，我会把你的小宝贝儿一根头发不少地送回来，长~官~

他油门一踩，敞篷轿车绝尘而去，一路上喇叭按得震天响。

 

30

巴基站在豪华总统套房里，局促地手不知往哪里放。

你先在沙发上坐会。霍华德说，一边殷勤地帮巴基脱外套。

巴基在沙发一角坐下，很快霍华德也挨了过来，一根胳膊横在他脖子上。

怎么了小美人，几天不见，你该不会忘了我吧？

没有，您是斯塔克先生，我记得您。巴基小声说，手放在膝盖上。

霍华德把巴基的脸扳过来一通舌吻，巴基很配合。

这就对了，这才是我印象中的小美人嘛。

霍华德舔了舔巴基嘴角流下的津液。

我们先来看个片吧，帮你放松一下。

霍华德开始放一盘录像带。

那是一盘家庭录像带，镜头中的霍华德正在帮一名金发女子往身上装类似于飞行器一样的装置，两人看上去很亲密。

霍华德按下了暂停键，正好定格在女子灿烂的笑脸上。

我来介绍一下，这位是我的未婚妻碧翠丝，我们从小一块儿长大。和我不太一样，碧翠丝喜欢冒险，她最大的愿望是像鸟儿一样在天空中自由飞翔。她也是世界上第一位驾驶飞机穿越xx洋的女性。

你刚才看到的是我为她设计的EXO-0（没错就是猎鹰飞行器EXO-7的初代版本），那时的碧翠丝已经参军了，编入里海军营第一飞行梯队——对，就是你父亲所在的梯队。

霍华德还在平静地叙述着，巴基背上已经渗出了一层汗。

那一天，碧翠丝穿上了EXO-0，准备进行第一次试飞。我对我的发明非常有信心，我也知道碧翠丝是个小心谨慎的疯女孩——这也正是我最迷恋她的地方，我想我只需要呆在家里，等电话铃响起，然后开启我为她准备的那瓶香槟。

然后电话铃真的响了，响得太早，太早了，我拿起听筒，嘿，你猜发生了什么？你的好爸爸把一切都搞砸了，我的碧翠丝回不来了，再也回不来了。

霍华德撑着沙发靠背，从上方打量着巴基苍白的脸。

现在我又遇见了你，命运这婊子可真是无情啊，巴基巴恩斯。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

31

你的出现是上天要补偿我吧。

霍华德一边说一边啃着巴基的脖子，手上也没闲着，解开几颗扣子后手伸进去摸来摸去。

巴基暗自叫苦，虽然事儿是我爸搞的但他也不是故意的啊，我他妈就更无辜了。

他稍微推了把霍华德，斯塔克先生，碧翠丝小姐的事我很抱歉，但是……

霍华德一把捏住他的下颌，厉声说，不准你提她的名字！

他拽着衣领把巴基扔到床上，三下两下剥光衣裤，两腿一分就要直接上，巴基急忙捂住屁股。

等等，让我先润滑一下……

霍华德看着开合的小洞已经无法思考了，拨开巴基的手，裤链一拉，套弄了几下肉棒后直接挺腰捅了进去。

他的老二没有史蒂夫的巨咚大，但也是相当粗长。巴基那里还没扩张，疼得他直叫。霍华德自己也疼得不行，但还是咬着牙抽插了几下，再拔出来的时候，鸡巴已经沾上了血。

霍华德骂了几声，把巴基翻折起来，朝小穴里吐了几口唾沫，两根手指插进去粗鲁地搅来搅去，巴基疼得两眼翻白，手指绞紧了床单。

斯塔克先生，他怯怯地说，我可以先帮您舔……

放心，一会就轮到你这张嘴了。

霍华德拔出手指，接着操巴基的屁股。

巴基这时还有力气抵抗，虽然对方身形比他高大，但他毕竟军旅出身，擒拿格斗都很厉害，要掀开霍华德还是不难的，甚至揍他一顿也不在话下。

可他怕揍了霍华德以后菲利普又要给他穿小鞋，他有个万一没什么，贝卡可就彻底变成孤儿了。

贝卡，贝卡……

巴基的视线渐渐模糊，突然屁股里面热热的，是霍华德射了。

霍华德拔出阴茎，使劲扇着浑圆的屁股，小贱人我干得你爽不爽啊？

巴基虚弱地点点头。

过来给我含着！

巴基乖乖爬过去跪在霍华德腿间，两眼含泪地吮着沾着血液和精液的肉棒。

霍华德很快又被舔硬了。他靠在床头，让巴基自己坐上来。

巴基依然很疼，却不敢得罪霍华德，只好硬着头皮骑了上去，小心地抬动屁股，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊叫着。

知道自己此刻的表情一定很扭曲，他有意背对着霍华德。

霍华德从床头柜上拿了一颗药吞了下去。

巴基用骑乘位干了一会儿，霍华德药性上来了，按着肩膀把巴基推倒，从背后又插了进来。

巴基呻吟着，感觉自己整个人都被操进了床垫里，这时霍华德抓着他的头发强迫他抬头，正好看见对面电视机上碧翠丝的脸。

给我看清楚了，贱货，你们从我这里夺走的东西。

巴基只觉得下身火辣辣的疼，嘴里满是精液腥涩的味道，头皮也被拽得生疼，一肚子委屈再也憋不住了。

他嘶声说，这他妈干我什么事啊？

霍华德恼了，你说什么？

巴基发出几下苦涩的笑声。

老子又不认识她，再说了，你就算把老子操死她也活不过来呀。

霍华德猛地把巴基翻了过来，你他妈再说一遍！

巴基遮住脸，霍华德用力把胳膊拨开。

胳膊底下全是泪。

霍华德心念微动，抬起右手，像是要擦去那些眼泪。

突然他手心向下一移，掐住了巴基的咽喉。

既然如此那我就操死你！

他凶狠地干着巴基的屁股，手指一点点收紧。

巴基挣扎了几下，身体慢慢软了下来，后穴反而收缩得更厉害了。

霍华德再次高潮了。他看着逐渐涣散的绿眼睛，松开手，倒在了巴基身上。

碧翠丝……碧翠丝……

他念叨着那个名字，泪水打湿了巴基的胸膛。

这是未婚妻死后他第一次哭泣。葬礼上他都没流泪。

巴基猛咳了几下，抬头看了眼压在胸口的霍华德，轻轻抬起手。

那只手在离霍华德的头顶很近的地方停下，最终落在了床单上。

 

32

太阳已经升得很高了，霍华德背靠着摞起的枕头抽雪茄。

巴基被他翻来覆去地干了一整夜，正团着身体沉沉地睡着。

霍华德瞥了眼身侧。他在床上一向温柔行事，这次对着个小男妓竟然如此失控，自己也搞不明白其中原委。

父债子偿，谁叫他是吉米的孩子。

他深吸了口雪茄，拼命压抑着想要摸摸那颗蓬松脑袋的冲动。

巴基睫毛动了动，慢慢睁开眼睛。

霍华德连忙把头转到一边，凶巴巴地说你醒了就给我起来，穿上衣服给我滚。

巴基低着头爬下床，捡起地上的衣物往身上套。

他咬牙夹紧腿，不让屁股里的东西流出来。

这时身后传来霍华德的声音，这些给你。

他才转过身，一叠钞票就砸到了脸上，散了一地。

这些够了吧？

霍华德冷冷地说。

巴基跪在地上把钱一张一张捡起来，塞进口袋里。

谢谢您，斯塔克先生。

他鞠了一躬，走出房间，带上门。

门合上后霍华德又在床上坐了会儿，接着下了床，走到窗边拉开窗帘往下望。

巴基站在酒店门口像是在等人，只要有车辆停下他就上前询问，大概是想搭便车。

这小子还真吝啬，口袋里那么多钱竟然舍不得叫辆出租车？

连着好几辆巴基都没上，霍华德有些烦躁，正要打电话去前台给他叫车，就见巴基爬上了一辆绿色的军用卡车。

他轻轻吐出一团烟。

 

33

巴基从卡车上下来，一瘸一拐地往营房的方向走。

上次被搞成这样是什么时候，他已经不记得了。

不过今天挣的可真不少，说不定到新年都不用再接客了。

忽然他想起了和史蒂夫的约定，咬了咬嘴唇。

史蒂夫会瞧不起他么？

屁股里又开始疼了，巴基扶着腰，缓慢地移动着脚步，终于挨到了营房。

他很庆幸现在是午饭时间，营房里一个人都没有。

他朝床上一倒，晕乎乎地又睡了过去。

朦胧中似乎有人给他盖上了毯子。

巴基抬了下眼皮，史蒂夫？

屁股上不轻不重挨了下，谁他妈是史蒂夫？

巴基睁开眼，操，是你啊。

原来是他上铺的小伙伴托罗。

托罗只知道巴基昨天早上跟史蒂夫出去后就没回来。他挂念得中饭也吃不下，胡乱塞了几口就溜回了营房，恰好看见巴基倒在床上半死不活的样子。

托罗知道自己的朋友在卖身，也帮不了他多少，只能做些小事让他感觉好些。

你没事吧？

托罗忧心忡忡地摸着巴基的额头，幸好没发烧。

你他妈胆子也太大了，竟敢彻夜不归！害我出操时不得不跟教官撒谎。

巴基疲倦地摇手，好了好了，老子欠你个人情，下次帮你写情书。

托罗撑住上铺的床架直摇头，你这家伙……算了，想吃点什么吗？

巴基摇头。

昨天晚上和史蒂夫分手后他就没吃过东西，早就饿得前胸贴后背，然而屁股里实在太疼了，他害怕食物消化以后需要上厕所。

你能去戴安娜那里拿点药膏吗？

托罗的表情一下子严肃了，这么严重？

巴基把头埋进枕头。

嗯，恐怕得用药。

声音听起来闷闷的。

托罗无奈地叹气，好吧，你呀……

巴基突然抬头冲他挤挤眼，你慢慢来，我不急。

托罗的脸红了，戴安娜是他心仪的小护士，巴基这是在给他制造见面机会呢。

 

34

托罗拿了药膏朝营房走去，半路上好巧不巧遇到了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫一晚上没合眼，本来早上就想去找巴基，然而上头突然临时搞了个作战会议，他实在分身乏术。

嗨，他远远地打招呼，你是托罗对吧？巴基回来了吧？他还好吗？

托罗突然站住了，对着史蒂夫怒目而视。

他不知道昨天晚上霍华德接走了巴基，以为是史蒂夫把巴基搞成这样的。

史蒂夫被瞪得有些莫名其妙。他又走近了些，重复了一遍问题。

你都没有送他一程吗，长官？托罗硬梆梆地问。

哈？

史蒂夫更加迷惑了。

托罗摇摇头。

我还以为长官您和别人不一样，是我错了。

托罗低着头就要绕过史蒂夫，被按住了肩膀。

你到底在说什么？

 

35

巴基哼着歌，趴在枕头上写写画画，听见脚步声由远而近，以为是托罗回来了。

操，托罗，老子都说了不急，你个木头脑瓜怎么就不开窍……

巴基。

他猛地抬头，史蒂夫的脸出现在正上方。

哎呦不好意思，我以为是别人呢。

史蒂夫眯起眼，一把抄起枕头上的小本子。

亲爱的戴安娜，你的眼睛就像月光下的湖泊……

月光下的湖泊？史蒂夫轻轻重复着本子上的句子，你见过月光下的湖泊吗？

巴基脸上又飞起两朵小红晕，还给我！他伸手去抓，史蒂夫故意举得高高的，巴基下半身一时动不了，气得他破口大骂：操你的史蒂夫，把本子还给老子！

史蒂夫看着他的样子又难过又有点想笑。

给。怎么，这也属于你的业务范围？

还不是托罗这家伙，看见漂亮女孩连个屁都不敢放，孬种一个！

巴基没心没肺地笑着，却又因为笑得太厉害牵动伤口不住地抽气。

史蒂夫掀开他身上的毯子。

让我看看。

巴基讪讪地抓紧裤腰，不必了，我还好，真的……

他特别不想让史蒂夫看见他现在这个样子。

史蒂夫亮出手心里的药膏。

托罗给的，他说下午还有训练任务，拜托我来帮你上药。

史蒂夫在心里划了个十字。他撒谎了，其实是他向托罗求来的机会。

啥？操！那个臭小子！

巴基还是抓着裤腰带不松手，脑子里拼命搜索着借口。

这个，大家马上要回来了，你被看见不好吧，长官。

没事，托罗已经挂上袜子了，而且也花不了多少时间。

巴基脑子里只剩下成千上万个操了。

 

36

唔……

抱歉，我动作太大了。

没事。

巴基皱着眉头任史蒂夫一点一点褪下他的裤子，手指陷进了枕头里。

史蒂夫看着他两腿之间的惨状不禁倒抽一口凉气。

我先去弄点水，他低声说，轻轻给巴基下身盖上毯子。

好。

史蒂夫背过脸，眼里燃烧着怒火。

霍华德。

他努力克制着，置物架被他弄出一片响声。

 

37

巴基半闭着眼睛，下体黏糊糊的感觉终于没有了，让他觉得很舒服。

史蒂夫十分熟练地用热毛巾擦着光滑细腻的肌肤，这已经是第二盆水了。

他小心地拨开那两瓣结实挺翘的屁股，毛巾沾了点水，贴上去轻轻按摩着那些鲜红的褶皱。

巴基的呼吸忽然急促了起来，皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

疼吗？

史蒂夫注意到他的变化，停了下来。

不疼。

巴基向后勾了勾脖子。

那里，肿得厉害吗？

……嗯。

巴基看着史蒂夫如丧考妣的样子忽然笑了。

别露出这种表情，长官，我这点伤和前线战士受的罪比起来根本不算什么，而且我还有钱赚。

史蒂夫摸摸他的头。

叫我史蒂夫。巴基，你想上前线吗？

巴基的眼睛突然亮了。

做梦都想呢，只是……他又把头埋进了枕头里，他们不会让我上前线的，史蒂夫，我是里海军营的耻辱。

你不是。

巴基没有说话。

直到史蒂夫给他上完药，他都没有把头从枕头里抬起来。

 

38

这天史蒂夫又去看士兵操练。

菲利普把全营上下最强壮最能打的士兵聚集在一起让他选，史蒂夫一个个看过去，仍然摇头。

他心里已经有了人选，但也知道菲利普不会同意的。

他必须先解决吉米的事，直觉告诉他这里面另有隐情。

操练结束后教官陪着史蒂夫去食堂，无意间听见几个兵在角落里摸鱼聊闲天：

XX营那个淫荡的小鬼，最近怎么都不出来卖了？

好像被什么变态的家伙操烂了屁股，这些天都在床上躺着呢。

操，老子好不容易手头宽裕了想上他那儿泻火，真他妈倒霉！

你就忍两天呗，等他那里恢复了，搞不好玩起来更爽。

……

接着是一阵下流的笑声。

教官脸色很难看，史蒂夫一拳砸在墙上，那几个兵吓得瑟瑟发抖。

教官厉声令他们去跑圈，转头一看，史蒂夫已经没影了。

 

39

霍华德潇洒地挥拍发出最后一球，球却下网了。

他懊恼地一扔网球拍，眼角的余光扫过休息区。

史蒂夫面无表情坐在那儿，面前的饮料动也没动。

霍华德一边擦汗一边在他面前坐下。不习惯喝这个？你可以叫他们给你换，我已经交代了都算在我账上。

史蒂夫膝盖上的手握成了拳头，指关节发白。

你到底在想什么？他还是个孩子。

他？霍华德眯起眼，哦，你说那个小家伙，他可真够劲，不是吗？

你说什么？

别跟我装了，老伙计。霍华德抱起胳膊。你看他的眼神，就差直接把他给吞了。

第一次见面我就知道，那男孩不单纯。不过我还是低估了菲利普这个老杂种，对着战友的孩子也下得去手，呿，人们还说我卑鄙无耻。

他仔细端详着史蒂夫的表情，小胡子翘了翘。

你怎么一脸不开心？因为我上了他？啊，不会吧……

霍华德像发现了新大陆，难道你喜欢他？

史蒂夫把手放在了桌面上。

哦我的老天，霍华德扶住额头，史蒂夫啊史蒂夫，我太同情佩姬了。

是又如何，史蒂夫将视线移到一边，我说过要帮他摆脱这种生活，所以麻烦你离他远一点，霍华德，我还不想和你闹得太僵。

霍华德大笑了起来。

别傻了，史蒂夫，睁开你的眼睛看清楚，这种货色我在欢场上见得太多了，基本上没一个能善终的，我劝你玩玩就好，不要引火烧身。

史蒂夫慢慢握住了杯子。

霍华德闲散地往椅子里一躺。

唉，要不是卖菲利普的面子，我也不会忍着恶心搞那个被无数人玩弄过的烂货。妈的，菲利普真该给我发个勋章。不过那小子的活儿确实不错，被我那样干都坚持到了最后，不愧是军营里练出来的……

啪！

玻璃杯擦着霍华德的肩膀飞了过去，在地上摔得粉碎。

你他妈简直无药可救！

史蒂夫揪住他的衣领，牙齿咬得咯咯响。

怎么你要揍我吗？我和他之间可是你情我愿的。倒是你，史蒂夫，为了个烂货和我撕破脸，值得吗？

而且，他晃了晃脑袋，你就算揍了我又能如何？他可不是你的私有财产，大兵。他的底细我查过，里面有不少有趣的东西呢。如果我告诉你，和你握过手的人里面一半以上都插过他的屁股，你又能怎样？把他们全揍一遍？

悬在半空中的拳头颤抖着。

看吧，霍华德轻蔑地拉起嘴角，就连揍我你都做不——

话音未落史蒂夫的拳头落了下来，霍华德眼前一黑，失去了意识。

 

40

我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？

巴基弹了下烟灰，哪个是詹姆斯巴恩斯即将继承巨额遗产？我想听那个。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。

好吧，好消息是斯塔克已经返回纽约了，这个时候是社交界最忙的时候，他应该会在那呆到明年开春吧。

巴基抬了下眉毛，这的确是个好消息。

坏消息是我的调令正式下来了，12月30日启程，先回华盛顿述职。

巴基心里失落不已，然而还是故作轻松地吐了口烟圈。

至少他们还留了个圣诞给你，不是吗？

史蒂夫嗯了一声，似乎陷入了沉思。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

41

感恩节过后，圣诞的气息一天比一天浓了，即使军营里也能感受到。

巴基的走私生意日渐火爆，忙得几乎脚不沾地。他就像个穿军装的圣诞老人，背上的大口袋几乎无所不包，香烟，啤酒，巧克力，各种女孩子喜欢的小玩意，甚至不合时令的鲜切花，简直叹为观止。

史蒂夫有意无意替他掩盖了几次行踪，反正他马上就要调走了，没人想和他过不去。

他也照顾了巴基几次生意，虽然那些糖果点心最后还是进了巴基和贝卡的肚子，托罗也分到了不少。

误会澄清以后托罗便立刻向他道歉了，还拜托他照顾巴基。这令史蒂夫有些感概，原来巴基也是有几个像样的朋友的，并没有他想象中那么遭人排挤。

巴基早就留出了托罗和其他几个朋友的圣诞礼物。给史蒂夫的礼物是最伤脑筋的，因为史蒂夫其实不怎么抽烟，也不吃零食，生活用品只要能用就行，酒也看不出喜好哪一种……

这家伙根本就不懂享受生活嘛！巴基丧气地想。

最后他还是找到了一件史蒂夫肯定（？）喜欢的东西，虽然颇费了点功夫，还经历了一番尴尬，不过好歹是拿下了。

只剩下贝卡的礼物悬而未决。

他转了好几家商店，最后看中了梅西百货橱窗里一条粉红色的芭蕾舞小裙子，然而价格牌上的数字令他咂舌。

霍华德给的钱绝大多数都花在了进货上，而资金回笼又需要时间，最近也没有好的牌局，以至于巴基手头居然有些紧张。

他不是没想过另一种挣钱的方法，然而他答应了史蒂夫……

巴基左右为难，每次走过橱窗前都会看一眼裙子，希望哪天它会打折，或者自己能早日攒够钱，为此连烟都抽得少了。

然而当他终于攒够了钱兴冲冲地冲进商店，却被告知那款小裙子已经卖完了。

巴基伤心地趴在橱窗上看着空荡荡的衣架，后悔自己没有早点下手。

离圣诞节只有两天了，贝卡的礼物还没有着落。

 

42

巴基心事重重地回到了营地。

晚餐时史蒂夫坐到他旁边，递给他一个纸盒子。

这是给你妹妹准备的，帮我看看她会不会喜欢。

巴基小心翼翼打开盒盖，惊喜地发现盒子里躺着那条梦寐以求的小裙子。

包着裙子的纱纸上还放着一张卡片，巴基展开一看，上面写着圣诞快乐，爱你，巴基。

巴基刷地合上盖子，沉着脸问史蒂夫你他妈什么意思？

史蒂夫纳闷地挠头，你总是打量那条裙子，难道不是想买给贝卡吗？

你送的礼物干吗署我的名字？

你当我没发现吗？史蒂夫压低嗓门，这段时间你到处在收账，也没见你抽烟，是不是钱不够用？

巴基把盒子放回膝盖上，咬了口面包，用力咀嚼着。

老子不需要你的施舍。

他嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊地说。

史蒂夫皱起眉头。

别瞎想。这些天的操练你一次都没有缺席吧？身为长官难道还不能给点鼓励？而且我一看见这条裙子就想到了贝卡，她穿上一定很可爱。

巴基没说话只是嚼。

反正也不能退，这份圣诞礼物我送定了，你要是给不出手就让我来——

史蒂夫伸手就要去拿，被巴基拦住了。

不必了。他费力地咽下食物。有笔吗？

史蒂夫从胸前口袋里掏出钢笔递给他。

巴基拿出卡片，在署名区添加了几个字母：爱你，巴基和史蒂夫。

他把笔往桌上一扔，端起碗，吸溜吸溜喝起汤来。

史蒂夫不动声色地笑了。

 

43

巴基张开嘴，伸出舌头接住徐徐飘落的雪花。

没想到平安夜竟然下雪了，你开车没问题吧？

史蒂夫关上车门，打上火。

那就来检验一下吧，车窗摇上，士兵。

是，长官，巴基条件反射地应了一声。

等下，检验？什么检验？你在雪地里开过车吧？操你倒是说话啊！史蒂夫！！！

放松点，大兵，史蒂夫单手打着方向盘，车轮在冰面上哧溜溜地打转。

我可是在XXX军事基地学的车，那里积不到两英尺根本就不叫下雪。

巴基掖了掖安全带，提心吊胆地抱紧了手里的纸盒。

 

44

不进去坐会？

巴基转过头，院子里的彩灯映着他冻得红红的脸颊。

不了，这是你和你妹妹的私人时间，玩得开心。

你呢？

我去士官俱乐部坐一会，今天晚上应该有派对吧。两小时后我来接你回军营，还是你想再呆久一点？

行，巴基点头，就两小时吧。

他下了车，关上车门，朝小屋走去。

史蒂夫看着他在门口抱起贝卡，肋下还夹着那个纸盒，看着门一点点关上。

他将椅背放下了一些，从胸口的烟盒里抽出一支烟，衔在嘴上，迟迟没有点燃。

这种阖家团圆的节日他还是习惯一个人渡过，毕竟在这世上他已经没有任何亲人了。

史蒂夫靠在椅背上闭目养神，突然车窗被砰砰敲响，一转头，贝卡的小脸蛋贴在车窗上，正在冲他笑呢。

他摇下车窗。

史蒂夫叔叔，谢谢你的礼物。

哦，贝卡喜欢吗？

喜欢！史蒂夫叔叔，进来喝蛋酒吧，我烤了饼干呢。

贝卡说着，小鼻子皱起，响亮地打了个喷嚏。

史蒂夫连忙下车用大衣裹住了她。

快进屋，外头冷死了。

巴基站在门口冲他们挥手，雪花纷纷扬扬洒在他头发上。

那一幕在史蒂夫脑海里凝聚成永恒的画面。

 

45

史蒂夫本来只是想喝杯蛋酒暖和一下，却被贝卡缠住，尝了她烤的姜饼小人，还陪她玩过家家游戏。

巴基看着史蒂夫粗厚的手指小心地捏着细小的茶碟，笑得停不下来。

接着贝卡吩咐他给史蒂夫倒茶，巴基笑不出来了。

为什么我要干这个？他咕哝着。

因为史蒂夫叔叔是爸爸，哥哥是妈妈，爸爸工作了一天，又冷又累地回到家里，妈妈已经给爸爸煮好了茶。

贝卡一本正经地解释剧情。

史蒂夫憋住笑，指尖弹了下杯子。

能给我倒杯茶么，亲爱的？

巴基脸上红一阵白一阵，渐渐地只剩下了红色。

对不起啊，我没想到贝卡竟然兴奋成这样……

两小时后他们回到车里，巴基坐在副驾驶座上，脸上的红晕还没有消退。

干嘛道歉，我好久没那么开心了。

史蒂夫揉揉巴基的脑袋，发动车辆。

接下来去哪？

巴基歪过头，一副欲言又止的样子。

我可以上你那儿坐会吗？如果你还有事就算了……

史蒂夫瞥了他一眼。

我没别的安排，正好我也有些东西打算给你看。

巴基说声好，顺手摸了摸怀里的一个纸包。

 

46

史蒂夫推开门，房间里涌入了一股寒气。

你先坐着，我去烧点水。他解下围巾挂在衣架上。

巴基突然拽住他的胳膊。圣诞快乐，史蒂夫，他低声说，递上了纸包。

史蒂夫显得很惊讶。圣诞快乐，谢谢你，巴基。

他低头吻了下巴基的额头，就要去烧水。

你不打开来看吗？

现在吗？

嗯。

史蒂夫拆开最后一层包装纸，愣住了。他展开那层布料，原来是条水红色连衣裙。

这个，史蒂夫抖了几下裙子，恐怕不是我的尺寸……

巴基一把夺过。

老子穿，穿，他结结巴巴地说，穿给你看。

他一溜烟跑进浴室，没敢看史蒂夫的表情。

 

47

巴基挺胸立正站在史蒂夫面前，眼睛忽闪忽闪，丰润的嘴唇看上去像涂了一层口红。

这次他只换了条裙子，没有假发，没有丝袜高跟鞋，脚上还是男式袜子和皮鞋。

史蒂夫指尖一勾，挑起v字领口露出的半截肩带。

你竟然连内衣都穿了？

巴基面色微红。当然了，否则胸部那里松松垮垮的根本撑不起来。

史蒂夫若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

下面呢？

他伸手一撩裙子，巴基没来得及反应，被看了个彻底。

不是上次那种内裤啊。

巴基咬嘴唇。老子钱不够，不行啊？

史蒂夫瞧了眼光溜溜的双腿。

你还刮了毛？

嗯，他不好意思地低下头，丝袜太抢手，一下子卖完了，所以……

哇哦，史蒂夫吹了声口哨，你可真拼。

还不是因为上次在游乐园，你说想看老子穿裙子的样子。

巴基嘀咕着不敢抬头，腿间凉飕飕的，脸颊却烧得发烫。

我不过想当着大家的面吻你罢了。

史蒂夫心里说，悄悄抬起巴基的下巴。

很棒，这是我见过的最美丽的圣诞礼物了。

低沉的男声在耳边响起，巴基闭上眼，感受唇上传来的热度。

 

48

史蒂夫拧开收音机，房间里响起平安夜的乐曲。

巴基坐在行军床上，压住裙角并拢腿，坐姿相当淑女。

史蒂夫走到他面前行了个礼，巴基笑眯眯地把手背伸过去让他吻。

巴恩斯小姐，能有幸请你跳支舞吗？

荣幸之至，罗杰斯下士。

他们抱在一起，随着音乐的节拍缓慢地摇摆。

巴基歪过头靠在史蒂夫坚实的胸膛上，内心祈祷这首歌永远不要结束。

可他知道这是不可能的。

乐曲一定会结束，太阳一定会升起，史蒂夫也一定会离开。

不过他还是想留给史蒂夫一个美好的夜晚。

他吸了下鼻子，从史蒂夫臂弯里滑出，轻飘飘地转了个圈，倒在了行军床上。

史蒂夫伸手去拉，却被一把拉上了床。

 

49

巴基翻身跨上史蒂夫的腰，不断吻着他的额头，鬓角，鼻梁，最后噙住嘴唇吮吸着。

史蒂夫的呼吸渐渐急促起来，巴基的手滑到他胸口，正在一颗颗解开扣子，弯起的膝盖顶在了胯部，有一下没一下地磨蹭着。

他趁着自己还神志清醒尽力推开了巴基。

巴基嘴角还挂着一丝涎水，嘴唇因为摩擦变得更红了。

史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，巴基，你……

这才是我给你的圣诞礼物。

巴基又靠了上去，贴着裤子直接摸上了史蒂夫高高撑起的裤裆，一边摸一边在史蒂夫耳边吹气，希望你不要嫌弃。

史蒂夫抱着他的腰翻了个身，把他轻轻压倒在床上。

两人舌吻了一会儿，巴基抬腿勾住了史蒂夫的腰，红裙子褪到了大腿根，露出了底下的四角内裤。他喘着粗气着用自己的性器去顶那根巨咚，史蒂夫却露出痛苦的表情，从他身上爬起。

巴基用手肘撑起上半身，你不想玩吗？突然他的眼神黯淡了，对不起，你还是觉得我很脏吧……

史蒂夫托起他的下巴，凝视着那双美丽的绿眼睛。

怎么会，我只是害怕自己控制不住弄伤你，这次就让我来吧。

巴基咬住嘴唇点了点头。

 

50

巴基岔开腿坐在史蒂夫大腿上，搂住他的脖子。史蒂夫的手贴在他背上，慢慢拉开拉链。

巴基眼神迷蒙地望着他，你不喜欢这条裙子吗？

史蒂夫笑着摇头，多好的裙子，压皱了太可惜，而且我不是说了，你不穿衣服的样子更可爱。

巴基臊得轻咬了一口史蒂夫的肩膀。

裙子和内衣终于脱了下来，史蒂夫让巴基仰面躺好，隔着内裤舔了一会巴基的小兄弟，直到内裤被舔得湿漉漉的，小兄弟的轮廓都凸了出来。

史蒂夫一点点褪下内裤。巴基的体毛不多，颜色和头发一样是茶色的，性器高高翘立着，前端渗出透明的液体。

史蒂夫接着口，先舔了舔龟头，然后顺着筋络从根部舔到前端，最后整个包进口腔里吸吮。巴基的阴茎不大，舌头在嘴里还有活动的余地。

巴基只觉得自己的阴茎被埋在温暖湿润的洞穴里，被温软的舌头不断按摩着，爽得他不住地呻吟，不由得按住了史蒂夫的头，手指陷进金发里。

不行……我……我要出来了……

巴基射了，史蒂夫一滴不漏地吞了下去。

他抬头抹了抹嘴，你也挺快呀。

巴基羞红了脸。好久没做了嘛，而且这也太他妈爽了，怪不得他们总叫我吸。

史蒂夫脸色微变。

啊，对不起，巴基盖住脸，我真蠢。

史蒂夫拂开他的手，深深吻了上去。

怎样，自己的精液味道如何？史蒂夫坏笑着舔他的舌头。

巴基气恼地咬了下那条舌头。

啊呸，你这家伙心眼坏透了。

谁叫你在床上说煞风景的话。

史蒂夫低下头，巴基胸口被胸罩的铁丝圈压出了一道痕。

看来你的内衣尺寸也不太对啊。

有什么办法，老子又不能一件件试……啊！

小巧的乳头已经被史蒂夫含进嘴里，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着娇嫩的乳尖，让它慢慢充血，变硬。

巴基战栗着弓起背，将胸部贴得更近。

史蒂夫松开舌头，舒服吗？他勾起嘴角。

巴基含羞带怯地把另外一边也凑上去。左边也要，他小声说，脸红得能滴出水来。

 

51

史蒂夫把巴基的腿又分开了些，手指探进股沟，轻轻碰了一下。

里面好了？

早就好了。

巴基歪过头，眼里闪动着渴求。

史蒂夫先用中指试了试，才进去半截指尖，巴基的小穴就开始蠕动，把他的手指往里面吸。

你里面真是又热又紧，史蒂夫的声音因为情欲而变得沙哑，这段时间都没做过？

手指又探进去了一些，擦着了肠壁上的敏感带，令巴基浑身发麻。

嗯，没有……一次也没有……

巴基小声呻吟着，脚背微微弓起。

史蒂夫慢慢把手指抽了出来，空虚的感觉让巴基一下子很不适应。

史蒂夫……

突然后穴里传来湿湿的水声，巴基微微抬头，发现史蒂夫居然在舔他那里。

他惊慌地扭动着，想让史蒂夫的舌头从那里脱离，却被紧紧抓住了臀部。

史蒂夫先舔了舔穴口的褶皱，然后舌头朝更深的地方顶了进去。

巴基勾起脖子，脑袋后仰，双手抓紧床单。

啊……别舔那里……好痒……史蒂夫……

他想要抗拒，双腿却颤抖着夹住了史蒂夫的头。

史蒂夫舔了又舔，直到里面变得松软，他抬起头，看见巴基的小兄弟又起立了，不禁弹了一下。

精神真好。

巴基咬住嘴唇。

史蒂夫，进来。

史蒂夫又舔了几下，看着小穴被润得发亮，觉得差不多可以了。

我进来了，受不了你就说，好吗？

巴基翘起脚，脚跟磕了下他的背。

少废话，快给老子插进来。

史蒂夫抱起巴基的大腿，肿胀发疼的龟头对准穴口，一点点挤了进去。

他插进去了几寸后先停了下来，性器研磨着肠壁让小穴适应，接着继续推进，直到整根巨咚埋进巴基屁股里。

史蒂夫深吸了口气，抱住巴基的腰慢慢动了起来。

巴基的甬道被巨咚摩擦着出了好多水，随着抽插发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

身体里好满，好胀，好温暖，他抬起右手捂住嘴，指缝间漏出断断续续的呻吟。

史蒂夫亲吻着那些手指，叫出来吧，这里隔音很好。

巴基移开手，指缝立即被史蒂夫的手指填满，两人十指相扣。

干我，史蒂夫，他的眼角渗出了泪，用力干我！

史蒂夫加快了顶弄的速度，行军床在他们身下吱嘎作响。巴基叫得更响了。

啊……好深……好爽……史蒂夫，巴基捏了捏他的背肌，打我屁股！

史蒂夫拍了一下雪白的臀丘，突然感到穴里一阵紧缩，夹得他差点射精。

接着打！

不要。

巴基眨了几下眼，但是那样你会很爽啊！

我说了这次让我来，士兵。

可是……

史蒂夫低下头，嘴唇堵住了那张聒噪的嘴。

他怎么下得了手。

 

52

巴基靠在史蒂夫胸口，听着强有力的心跳声，上身披着史蒂夫宽大的衬衫，下身包在柔软的羊毛毯中。

刚结束的性爱美妙得如同一场梦。他虽然性经验丰富，却很少被人如此温柔地疼爱。

巴基咂吧着嘴，总觉得还少了点什么。哦，是了……

有烟吗？他软绵绵地问。

史蒂夫摸着怀里那颗脑袋，今晚是平安夜，让你的肺也休个假吧，士兵。

巴基撅起嘴，没劲。

史蒂夫叹了口气，爬起来从书桌抽屉里翻出根圣诞手杖糖，剥掉糖纸塞进巴基嘴里。

用这个代替吧。

巴基白了他一眼，当我小鬼呀？

不吃？

吃。

他一下下舔着糖，看着史蒂夫穿好衣服，烧好热水，拿着毛巾和水盆朝他走来。

偶尔也让我自己来嘛。

巴基抱住膝盖，衔着糖果歪过头，看起来就是个再普通不过的小鬼，衬衫底下却净是些若隐若现的红痕。

史蒂夫将视线移到一边。

我喜欢帮你擦，他用力拧着毛巾，似乎挤出去的不是水而是内心的负罪感。

老子又不是生活不能自理……

乖乖躺好了，巴恩斯二等兵，史蒂夫摆出上级教训下级的口气，别乱动。

巴基不以为然地翻了个白眼。

不动就不动，他伸了个懒腰，重新躺平，两眼盯着天花板。

我知道有人喜欢来硬的，有人喜欢被来硬的，还是头一次见到喜欢给人善后的，你的口味可真独特，史蒂夫，还是说——

巴基侧过脸，清亮的眼眸仿佛洞悉了一切。

你喜欢我？

史蒂夫手上的毛巾掉回脸盆里。

哈，老子开玩笑的，看把你吓的。

巴基嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，就要去捶史蒂夫的肩膀，手却被握住了。

你说得没错，史蒂夫也笑了，我就是喜欢你。

他拔出糖，按住巴基的下巴亲了下去。

几秒过后他抬起头，糖果插回微张的口中。

原来是薄荷味的，史蒂夫自言自语道，舔了舔嘴唇。

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 66节为路人x冬，注意避雷。

 

53

巴基突然从床上蹦起，糖果从嘴边滑落，掉在地上摔成几截。

等下，我还没弄完……

巴基一言不发，抓起椅背上的衣物往身上套，衬衫的扣子系错了一颗，裤子差点没穿反。

他懊恼地将衣服下摆塞进裤腰，袜子只找到一只，索性光着脚套上了皮鞋。

你是怎么了？史蒂夫被一系列反应弄得摸不着头脑，伸手去抓巴基的胳膊却没抓住。

以后别开这种玩笑，巴基抬头严肃地盯着他，一点都不好笑。

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，我没开玩笑，干嘛这样想？

你……

巴基怔怔地看着他。他知道自己该说什么。

喜欢？你是同性恋吗？而且你他妈居然喜欢一个贱货？该不是和老子搞了几次就把性快感当成爱了吧？史蒂夫你这傻瓜，世上再也没有比你更傻的傻瓜了哈哈哈……

他张着嘴，一个字也吐不出来。

比那更糟的是被告白的瞬间他清晰地感应到自己的心情，那种被无边的幸福吞没，狂喜到害怕的心情。

巴基抓紧胸口，慢慢呼吸着平复心跳。

你没事吧？

史蒂夫的手又伸了过来，被巴基一歪头躲过。

好吧，史蒂夫又开始叹气了，给你点时间消化，但我是认真的，巴基，请你好好考虑。

接着他脚跟一转，朝书桌走去。

换个话题吧，关于我想告诉你的那件事……

 

54

我那时只有84磅，是个不折不扣的豆芽菜。

巴基看着手中的相框，嘴巴一直没合上。

操，他难以置信地眨动眼睛，操你的史蒂夫，你是吃了什么外星菠菜吗？

史蒂夫耸耸肩，我被注射了一种超级士兵血清，那玩意据说能刺激人体潜能。

这样啊……

巴基捏了捏史蒂夫高高鼓起的肱二头肌。

我还是不敢相信，他不停地摇头，别开玩笑了……等等，超级士兵血清，我怎么好像在哪里听过？

你还是有点印象嘛。

史蒂夫走到墙边取下地图，露出后面的保险柜，转动密码锁打开柜子。

巴基瞪大了眼睛。

操，他又揉了揉眼睛，我正看着的不是那玩意儿吧？

史蒂夫拿出那面大家伙。

没错，巴恩斯二等兵，他微笑着举起星盾，我就是美国队长。

 

55

操，巴基一步步朝后退去，一直退到了门边，操，操，这他妈的，我操啊……

史蒂夫眼神复杂地看着他，你的反应就只有这个？

巴基突然抱住脑袋蹲在了地上，连声哀嚎。

我他妈搞了美国队长，还收了他的钱？操啊！求你告诉我这不是真的，我不知道你从哪里搞来的那玩意儿也不想知道……

史蒂夫的眉毛又拧紧了。

你怎么还把那当成交易？我是美国队长又如何？

他停了一下，我喜欢你呀，巴基。

巴基脸色煞白地撑住门，艰难地站起来。

你不能。他不住摇头。我们不能……这种事，这种事会毁了你的。

史蒂夫走过去把他包进怀里。

别小看我，毁掉我可没那么容易。

巴基抬起头，对上一双坚定的蓝眼睛。

试着相信我，好吗？

温柔的吻落在他额上，宽厚的手掌安抚地拍着他的肩膀。

巴基的鼻子阵阵发酸，上一次享受到这样的拥抱似乎还是父亲在世的时候。

把一切都交给我吧……

史蒂夫低沉的嗓音如此令人安心，巴基的嘴唇蠕动着，那个被他压在舌头下的单词就要呼之欲出。

啪！

窗外传来树枝被积雪压断的声音，呼啸的寒风猛烈地撼动门窗，似要把屋内宁静的二人世界搅个天翻地覆。

巴基抽了下鼻子，轻轻推开那个温暖的怀抱。

我该走了。

他拉开门，消失在茫茫风雪中。

 

56

接下来几天里巴基又在不停地躲史蒂夫，出操比谁都勤快，走路一定要拉着托罗，连吃饭也往人多的地方扎。

史蒂夫对此束手无策，他马上要走了，交接的事务很多，没法一直盯着巴基不放。

终于他逮着空把巴基留在他那里的外套交给托罗，顺便告诉他自己启程的时间，希望托罗能帮他带个话。

下午三点的火车，不去送送他？

小托罗靠在床架上，看着巴基低头在那儿清点货物，寥寥几样东西点了一遍又一遍，没一次总数是对的。

送什么送，又不是上前线。

你确定？

别在这妨碍老子数数，巴基挥手，哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去。

托罗悻悻地走了。

巴基停下来，抬头看看墙壁上的挂钟。

还有两个小时。

两小时以后，史蒂夫就要从他的世界里消失了，也许只是暂时，更可能是永远。

喜欢你呀，巴基。

他晃晃脑袋，开始数第十遍。

 

57

先生请快点上车，火车马上就要出发了。

嗯，马上。

史蒂夫在月台上来回踱步。

他在送行的同僚面前上了车，往后走了几节车厢，又悄悄下来。

不知托罗把话带到没有，他焦躁不安地看了看表。

工人们开始往炉膛里添加煤块，烟囱里吐出滚滚白烟。

月台上已经没有什么人了，史蒂夫失望地垂下眼帘。

白烟中缓缓走出个穿军装的少年，军帽别扭地扣在脑门上，手插在裤袋里。

嘿，大兵，他一点头，帽子歪了歪，没掉。

史蒂夫不由地拉起嘴角。

怎么还不上车？等哪个妞来送你一个吻别么？

那就要看妞的意思了。

巴基小跑上前，抱住史蒂夫的头，踮起脚尖用力按下一个吻。

走吧。

等一下。

史蒂夫抓住巴基的手，在手心里放下一件东西。

这是给你的圣诞礼物，那天你闪得太快了。

巴基定睛一看，原来是副黑色的眼罩。

情趣眼罩？他露出难以置信的表情，你该早点拿出来。

史蒂夫戳了下大脑门。

哦上帝，你脑袋里装的都是些啥？这是美国队长助手的眼罩，记住，出外勤时我们的身份必须绝对保密。

干吗给我这个？

我在请求你做我的搭档，傻瓜。

巴基的嘴唇又开始颤抖。

我行吗？像我这种家伙……

你行的，美国队长在这种事上绝对不开玩笑。

巴基的手指摩挲着光滑的布料，突然他笑了。

怎么美国队长有一整只头套，我却只分到个眼罩？真他妈不公平。

史蒂夫也笑了。

我会转达你的意见，搭档。

 

58

汽笛拉响了，蒸汽机车像老爷爷一样咳嗽了几声，车轮缓缓转动。

史蒂夫从窗口里探出半个身子，冲着月台上跑动的身影挥手。

不远处一个身穿黑呢大衣的人冷冷地看着这一切。

斯塔克先生，身旁的人提起地上的两只皮箱，车已经叫好了，就在门口。

霍华德抬了抬鸭舌帽，竖起衣领。

走吧。

高挺的鼻梁上还贴着块膏药。

 

59

亲爱的巴基，

见信好。回到华盛顿已经三天了，这才得空给你写信，希望你不要见怪。我这里遇到了一些麻烦事，不过都已经解决了。今天去见了FBI的一个朋友，他答应帮我重新调阅吉米的档案，虽然这其中必须动用一些我不便告诉你的手段。

贝卡还好吗？我真想念她烤的小饼干。

随信附上三十美元，还你上次打牌欠的钱。

爱你的，

史蒂夫

 

亲爱的巴基，

你说我欠的钱早就还清了，鉴于我的记忆力是经过血清巩固的，一定是你记错了。

今天见到了他们为美国队长助手设计的全套制服，太帅了，简直就是为你量身定做的。

吉米的档案中有很多内容被涂黑了，我正在争取国防部方面的合作。

替我向贝卡问好，史蒂夫叔叔很想念他。

我也很想念你。

爱你的，

史蒂夫

 

60

巴基哼着歌，对着盥洗间的镜子把眼罩蒙在脸上，左看右看。

突然他听见了脚步声，连忙摘下来塞进口袋。

托罗的脸蛋出现在镜子里。

心情不错啊，又赢了把大的？

是啊，不过你欠的十块钱还是要还。

呿，小气。

知足吧你，老子不收你利息已经是做慈善了。

两个小鬼头勾肩搭背嘻嘻哈哈了一阵。

对了，托罗趴在巴基肩上，压低嗓门。

我今天路过菲利普的办公室，你猜我听到了什么？那个有钱的公子哥回来了，好像和军营签了什么合同……

巴基的肩膀迅速塌了下来，托罗的脑袋也跟着滑落。

嘿你干嘛呢？

噢，对不起。

这时门口有人在喊巴基的名字。

巴恩斯二等兵，将军叫你，快点移动你的屁股过去。

 

61

斯塔克先生回来了，他很记挂你，你去看看他吧。

不，长官。

从未从巴基口中听到过半个不字的菲利普惊讶地抬起头。

你说什么？

我说不，长官。

你想抗命吗，士兵？

不，长官。但我答应了一个人不再做这种事。

巴基响亮地回答。

请委派我其他任务，长官。

菲利普的视线越过办公桌，打量着站在对面昂首挺胸的士兵。

年轻真好，对未来充满了热情和希望，如此耀眼，如此自信，也如此容易被操控。

这些年他靠巴基笼络了不少上层人士，仕途简直一帆风顺，怎么可能就此罢手？

我想我大概知道那个人是谁，詹姆斯。他慢吞吞地说，满意地看着巴基垂下脑袋。

你可别忘了，你父亲死后是谁在一直照顾你们，如果没有我替你摆平那些污糟事，恐怕你早就死在哪条臭水沟里了。

他站起来，背着手走到巴基面前，弯下腰。

究竟是什么给了你自信，让你认为情况和以前不同了？难道是他给了你什么承诺？

巴基尽量低着头，菲利普的鼻息喷在脸上，又热又湿，感觉非常恶心。

别太意气用事，孩子，你接待的可不是什么简单的人物，别说你，史蒂夫罗杰斯的人生，只要他们想破坏也不过动动手指的事。

巴基的身体剧烈地抖了起来，发梢都在颤动。

菲利普将垂落在额前的几缕碎发夹到他耳后。

事到如今你以为你还能抽身吗？

巴基把牙齿咬得咯咯响，弯曲的手指紧握成拳，指甲扎进了掌心。

请给我斯塔克先生下榻的酒店名和房间号。

他的声音轻到几乎听不见。

这就对了，菲利普爱怜地抚摸着他的后颈。

好孩子，只要我们不说，又有谁会知道。

 

62

你来了。

霍华德正坐在沙发上看报纸，听见开门声头都没抬。

这次就按你的步骤来，他翻过一页报纸，正如你所见，我手头还有些忙，你先开始吧。

巴基默默走过去，跪在霍华德面前，眼底一片荒芜。

他的金主只披了件浴袍，底下什么也没穿。

他轻轻分开那两条腿，嘴巴凑了上去。

霍华德继续一目十行地浏览着报纸上的新闻，突然他闭上眼，手里的报纸揉成一团。

他坚持了一会儿，猛地丢开报纸，抱住那颗脑袋开始做活塞运动，直到巴基发出窒息般的干呕声。

霍华德又狠命顶了几下，松开手，满足地呼出一口气。

巴基抬起空洞的眼睛，喉头不停地滚动，嘴边流下的体液也没顾上擦。

衣服脱掉去床上躺好。

巴基依言照做。也许是因为冷，他躺在床单上瑟瑟发抖，像头待宰的羔羊。

霍华德也脱掉浴袍爬了上来。这次他用上了润滑剂。

冰凉的手指钻进了后穴，不停地打着转，刺激得巴基牙齿打颤。

别装了，你明明很习惯这种事吧。

霍华德面无表情地羞辱他，动作却变得轻柔起来，还主动去吻他。

巴基拼命扭头躲避却被扳住了下巴，霍华德噙住他的唇，舌头伸进去搅动着，穴里的手指增加到了三根。

这么快就适应了，看来你的身体被调教得很不错。

霍华德拔出手指，把巴基的腰翻折起，大腿压向身体两侧。

他用龟头抵住穴口，浅浅插了几下后顶了进去。

啊……

感觉男人的性器一点点侵入自己的身体，巴基绝望地呻吟着，忍了很久的泪终于漫出眼眶。

我和史蒂夫谁更厉害？

做到一半的时候，霍华德咬着耳垂问他。

巴基紧闭着嘴一言不发。

说呀！

霍华德提高声调，猛地挺腰。

啊！

说，我和史蒂夫，你更喜欢被谁操？！

我……不知道……

你不知道？

霍华德抓紧他的腰，一下下凶狠地抽插着，每次都一插到底，阴囊响亮地拍打着臀肉。

贱货！

霍华德恶狠狠地骂着，胸膛里一股无名火在熊熊燃烧。他不明白自己在生谁的气，巴基？史蒂夫？还是他自己？

巴基咬住拳头，脸颊干了又湿。

以前怎么就没发现呢？

和不喜欢的人做爱竟是如此痛苦。

 

63

我们做笔交易吧。

霍华德看着巴基从浴室里擦着头发出来，平静地吐着烟圈。

什么交易？

从今天开始，我承担你和贝卡所有的生活花销，作为回报，你不准接待我以外的客人。

为什么？

你的身体我很中意，但我没有和别人分享东西的习惯。这样安排对你来说也很划算，有个固定的客人总归更安全，收入也有保证。

巴基垂下头，可我不想再卖了。

霍华德像是听到了什么笑话似地哈哈大笑起来。

不卖？那我们刚才做的是什么？

他朝巴基走过去，看着对方像落入陷阱的动物般步步后退，直到背脊顶上了墙。

啊，我知道了，原来如此——

霍华德胳膊撑住墙，一口烟喷到巴基脸上，呛得他干咳连连。

菲利普给你做过思想工作了吧？那么你也该知道，你的甜心并没有你想得那么神通广大，他也是一名士兵，有自己的使命，能对他发号施令的大有人在。所以我的小可爱，你还是接受我的条件比较好， 史蒂夫在这里的时候你都不能拒绝我，现在他远在华盛顿，你觉得他还有什么能力保护你——

他偏了偏头。

——和你可爱的小妹妹？

最后几个词让巴基脸色发白。

那么你的答复是？

是，斯塔克先生。

霍华德满意地点了点头。

巴基贴着墙软软地滑到了地板上。他垂下头，抱紧膝盖，两行泪水从指缝间悄然滑落。

 

64

亲爱的巴基，

我听说霍华德已经返回维吉尼亚，万事请务必小心，如果他敢对你有所不利立刻给我写信。

今天我又设法取得了一些关于坠机事故的绝密资料。你若知道我是怎么弄到手的，大概会对美国队长很失望吧。可是伙计，太晚了，你已经收下了眼罩，本人不接受退货。

随信附上支票一张，贝卡的生日快到了，替我给她买件生日礼物。

爱你的，

史蒂夫

 

亲爱的巴基，

吉米的案情有眉目了，我还在搜集情报，请务必给我写信。

爱你的，

史蒂夫

 

亲爱的巴基，

我正在追踪一条有价值的线索，请给我写信。

爱你的，

史蒂夫

 

65

从霍华德那里回来后巴基浑浑噩噩地过着日子，史蒂夫的来信也不拆了，全都用牛皮绳捆好塞在床底下。

按照约定，需要用钱了他就上菲利普那里支取。这天他刚接过钱，急不可耐地就要离开这个令他倍感屈辱的地方，却被菲利普叫住。

晚上的时间空下来，你有vip客人。

可是斯塔克先生说……

你前天刚接待过他，不是吗？按照他的习惯，下次应该是三天后，不会有问题的。

菲利普不耐烦地挥手。

六点半有车来接，走吧，我这里还有事。

巴基捏着拳头默默走出菲利普的办公室，嘴唇几乎咬出了血。

反正都脏了，多一点少一点也没什么差别。

晚间时分，一辆黑色的小轿车把巴基拉到一家豪华酒店，不巧正是霍华德下榻的酒店。

巴基抱住胳膊走进大厅，两名戴墨镜的黑衣人已经在那里等着了。他们一左一右，近乎挟持地带他走进电梯，按下楼层后蒙住了他的眼睛。

巴基心里明白这是防止泄露客人身份采取的保密措施，于是任由他们牵引着朝目的地走去。

门一开，响起几个苍老的声音：

——终于来了，我都快等不及了。

——这次的孩子很可爱呢。

 

66

巴基被剥得一丝不挂，浑身上下被不同的手摸来摸去，皱巴巴的皮肤摩擦着他的大腿根和私密处，令他胃里直犯恶心。

鼻子被捏住了，他本能地张开嘴，冒着腥气的生殖器塞了进来，像褪了壳的蜗牛在嘴里蠕动着。

冰凉的润滑剂淋在股间，一根粗硬的手指挤开臀肉，迫不及待刺入他的肛门。

——还是年轻人的肌肤最棒，又细腻又光滑。

——好厉害，把我吸得紧紧的。

——真的，比女人还紧。

——菲利普从哪儿找来的小鬼？简直是极品啊！

巴基被几个老家伙翻来覆去地玩了一整晚，中途似乎还被用上了道具。直到凌晨他们才放他睡去。

再度恢复意识时，眼罩已被摘除，阳光刺得他睁不开眼。

巴基疲惫不堪地动了几下，乳头被掐得红肿发疼，屁股里被射得满满地，嘴巴里全是精液的味道。

室内只剩下那两名黑衣人。其中一人扔给他装着报酬的信封，冷冰冰地交代他洗完澡立即滚蛋。

巴基咬牙坐起，裹着床单朝浴室走去。另一人久久地凝视着他单薄的背影，直到门口响起：走了，Bone.

 

67

巴基乘电梯下到第一层，在大厅里休息了一会儿。

他窝在沙发里别扭地调整着坐姿，腰几乎要断了，屁股里还残留着酸胀的异物感，胸部和衣服一摩擦就火辣辣地痛。

他摸着衣袋里沉甸甸的信封，不知怎么又想到了史蒂夫，想着他正在华盛顿为替父亲洗冤而奔波，不禁眼眶发热。

史蒂夫还在等他的答复，然而他已经没有资格站在他身边了，是吧？

这时霍华德从外面回来，恰巧看见坐在角落里发呆的巴基，以为是来找他的，不由得一阵窃喜。

他摆出吊儿郎当的样子走过去，手往他肩上一搭，嗨，美人。

巴基惊得差点从沙发上跳起来。

霍华德低下头，在他耳边轻浮地吹气，上次没有被我喂够，才两天就忍不住了？

巴基还没来得及反应下巴就被抬了起来。霍华德也不管这是在公共场合，对着红润的嘴唇一口亲下。

旁边坐着的老者抖了抖报纸，猛咳了一下。

霍华德可没空理他，一只手在巴基背上暧昧地滑来滑去。

正好我没事，上去陪我玩玩。

巴基畏缩地朝旁边躲，斯塔克先生，现在还是白天……

谁说这种事只能在晚上做的？

巴基还想说什么，霍华德不耐烦地按住他的嘴，你再啰嗦我就在这里上了你。

看报纸的老者脸色难看地换了个地方。

巴基只好哆哆嗦嗦地跟着霍华德走了。

两人才进房间，霍华德就急不可耐地脱起巴基的衣服。巴基不敢反抗，在霍华德的指示下乖乖趴在床上，抬高屁股。

霍华德用后入式插了进去，才进入一点儿就发觉不对劲，你做过了？

巴基沉默地低下头，咬住枕套。

霍华德气呼呼打他屁股，说，你是不是让人干过了，怎么松成这样？

巴基头埋在枕头里轻轻点了下。

霍华德立即拔了出来，一脚把他踢下床。

松松垮垮的洞还敢上老子的床，滚！

巴基红着眼眶穿上衣服，扣子都没系就匆匆走了。

霍华德气得躺在床上直喘，突然他翻身坐起，拿起话筒十分客气地让前台备车。

 

68

我还以为那小鬼很讲信用呢。

霍华德走到窗口往下看，巴基正混在一群士兵中跑步。他看起来似乎累得迈不开步子，教官一个劲地冲他吆喝。

将军，看来你还是不太了解我，我最恨的就是别人动我的东西。

菲利普掏出手帕擦着脑门上的汗。

总有些人是你我得罪不起的，斯塔克先生。

霍华德转过身，一步步朝菲利普的桌子走去。

只要他离开这里不就行了？

他歪歪嘴角。这样一来，他的秘密，你的秘密，所有人的秘密，就都安全了。

菲利普撑住太阳穴，我不明白你在说什么。

啪！

霍华德撑着书桌，很有压迫感地俯视着菲利普。

我决定收养詹姆斯巴恩斯，和他的妹妹。

他一字一顿地说。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

69

就是这样，你先收拾一下，手续完成后有车来接你们。斯塔克先生希望贝卡和你立刻搬到他的乡间别墅去。

巴基仍然呆呆地站着。

菲利普背起手，怎么，高兴地说不出话了？

不，我，巴基吞吞吐吐地说，听说美国马上要正式参战了，我不想在这个时候退伍。

我要是你就好好把握住机会离开这个鬼地方。靠在窗台上的霍华德开口。

他走到巴基面前，上下审视着他。

靠你那点微不足道的收入，养活两张嘴恐怕早就举步维艰了吧？

巴基咬了下嘴唇，贴在裤缝上的手捏紧了。恕我直言，斯塔克先生也管得太宽了吧？他挺了挺胸。

是吗？

霍华德傲慢地抬高下巴。

我给你一天时间考虑，动动脑子，小鬼。

 

70

巴基魂不守舍回到营房，从床下拿出史蒂夫写给他的信，拆开的，没拆开的，一封封翻来覆去摸个不停。

他还是决定拒绝霍华德。

只要坚持留在这里他还有上前线的可能，把命运交到别人手里那才是真的前途未卜。

还有一个无法说出口的原因——他希望能以某种方式与那个人并肩作战，虽然不可能成为美国队长的搭档，只要或多或少地帮到史蒂夫他就很知足了。

不过是报答他为父亲洗脱污名做出的努力，仅此而已。巴基对自己说。

只希望贝卡能理解……

巴基捏了捏口袋里的眼罩，鼓足勇气朝门外走去。

霍华德的车停在门口。

斯塔克先生，我……

霍华德打断了他，上车，陪我兜兜风。

 

71

车停在了教堂不远处的树荫下。

主日学校刚结束，贝卡背着打满补丁的书包蹦蹦跳跳地跑出来，朝候在门口的雪莉阿姨跑去。

真是个可爱的孩子，今年有五岁了吧？

六岁。

霍华德响亮地吹了声口哨。

这个年纪差不多该上小学了，你准备了多少钱？

他瞥了眼身旁沉默不语的少年。

还是你打算让她和你一样，在军营里渡过一生？

巴基努力伸直背。可我想上前线，打纳粹。他颤声说。

霍华德摇摇头。你把战争想得太简单了，小子。他的声音突然严肃了起来。战争可不是什么游戏，战争是真实的流血，死亡。你以为我替军方设计的那些玩意儿是干什么的？就是帮助他们更有效地杀人。

他按住巴基的手。

如果你在前线牺牲了，你要贝卡一个人孤零零地活在世上吗？就像吉米抛弃了你们那样？

巴基的眼眶慢慢湿润起来，贝卡的身影正在变得模糊。

和我在一起吧，霍华德的声音诱惑地响起，只要你做我的情人，我不但保你们衣食无忧，还能让贝卡过上你想给她的生活。

几滴温热的液体砸在霍华德的手背上。

好吧，斯塔克先生。

霍华德笑了，假装没有听见苦涩的尾音。

叫我霍华德。他低声说，握住了那只手。

 

72

三天没回家，看来你是打算在这儿安营扎寨了？

史蒂夫从半人多高的资料中抬起头，满脸胡渣和布满血丝的眼睛令他看上去有些可怕。

弗瑞把一个厚厚的牛皮纸信封甩到他面前。你要的东西都在这儿了，我以老朋友的身份劝你最后一次，别打开，直接烧了吧。

史蒂夫眼睛一亮，迫不及待抓过信封开始解上面的捆绳。你的好意我心领了，但你知道我做不到。

弗瑞耸耸肩，有些事真是永远都不会变啊。那我再给你点额外的情报，谁叫我喜欢让别人欠我人情呢？

他弯下腰，在史蒂夫耳边说了几句悄悄话。

史蒂夫面色微变。真的？他反问。

弗瑞点点头。

她现在还在那里工作，你可以找她求证。

史蒂夫腾地站起，把拆了一半的信封揣进怀里，抓起外套就要往外冲，忽然他又退了回来，面朝弗瑞。

老伙计，你有火车时刻表吗？

 

73

巴基在最后一份文件末尾签上自己的名字。

坐在他对面的律师点点头，转向一旁的霍华德。剩下的文书我处理完后争取今天递交上去，手续生效一般需要十四个工作日。

辛苦你了，尽快搞定这件事吧。

霍华德转了转椅子。

喂，你，他隔着桌子冲巴基喊，别闷闷不乐了，回去把行李收拾收拾，和朋友告个别，两小时后我来接你。

巴基揉了揉眼睛。是，斯塔克先生。

真是，我都说了叫我霍华德！霍华德捏捏鼻梁，算了，随便你。

巴基推开椅子朝门口走去，经过霍华德身边时被抓住了手。

让我们好好相处吧，巴基。

霍华德用指甲暧昧地挠着他的掌心。

 

74

你真要和那个公子哥儿走？

托罗从听见领养消息的那刻起就一直拉着脸。

老子卖身契都签了，还有什么真不真假不假的。巴基没好气地回了一句。

托罗委屈地眨着眼。那史蒂夫怎么办？

叠衣服的手突然停了下来。

巴基从床底下掏出那一大堆信件，塞进托罗怀里，这些麻烦你帮我还给他。

可是……

顺便说声对不起。

我不干，要说你自己跟他说去。

托罗摇着头朝后退去，推搡间掉落了几封信。

巴基弯腰捡起那些信，塞进托罗的胳膊。

托罗歪过头，眼睛里有东西在闪烁。我们还会再见吗？

巴基张开胳膊抱了抱他。

一定会的。下次见面时，希望你这木头脑瓜的初吻已经献出去了。

托罗轻轻把脑袋搁上巴基肩头。

都这种时候了还开我玩笑，你这家伙……他哽咽地说不出完整的句子。

巴基笑了。

保重，兄弟。

 

75

谢谢您让我们保留巴恩斯的姓。

巴基坐在副驾驶座上，手里抱着个不大不小的纸板箱，里头装着他全部财产。

嗯，反正领养也就走个形式，让你们能正大光明住进来。

霍华德发动车，打量着他怀里的箱子。

就这点东西？没拉下什么吗？

都在这里了。

开了一小段后巴基发现这不是去家属营的路。他朝后座看了看，小心翼翼地问，斯塔克先生，贝卡呢？

今天早上我让管家接走了。

今天早上？那时我还没答复您，您怎么可以……

反正你一定不会拒绝的。

巴基低下头。

霍华德调了下后视镜。

先去城里找我的医生，给你做个全面体检。

他顿了下，虽然晚了点。

巴基不由得涨红了脸。我很小心的，每次都……

他突然想起和史蒂夫的那几次，还有那些见鬼的vip们。

几乎每次都戴套……他小声更正。

霍华德斜了他一眼。

你知道安全套也不是百分百管用吗？

巴基慢慢抬起头，面色白得可怕，真的吗？

霍华德踩了脚油门，引擎隆隆地吼叫着。他腾出一只手，握住巴基颤抖的手指。

只是几项例行检查，别怕。

 

76

巴基被带入一个偏僻的小房间里做检查。临近结束时，漂亮的护士小姐走过来抽了他几管血，看他紧张的样子还开了几句玩笑，一向擅长逗姑娘开心的巴基却一反常态地闭紧了嘴巴。

根据我的初步观察，穿白大褂的医生推推眼镜，巴恩斯先生的健康状况很好。

哦，霍华德坐在沙发里，一条腿翘起。

巴基低头站在旁边扣扣子，听诊器冰凉的触觉还残留在皮肤上。

最快什么时候能知道血检结果？

三天以后吧。

好。

巴基拖着沉重的步伐走出诊所，差点没在台阶上绊倒，幸亏有霍华德拉住他的胳膊。

你还好吧？

嗯。

巴基擦了擦额上的虚汗。

斯塔克先生，很抱歉，如果我染了什么病……

说什么傻话！霍华德猛地拍了下他的后脑。要道歉也等结果出来再说。就算你病了，现在医学水平这么高，怎么可能治不好！

巴基捏住袖口。

我能告诉史蒂夫吗？如果是最糟糕的情况……

当然，他也应当知道。

霍华德一把搂过巴基的肩膀。

别想这些乱七八糟的，先找个地方吃饭，你喜欢意大利菜吗？吃完饭我们再去买几身衣服。怎么说你也是斯塔克家族的一员了，可不能穿得这么寒酸。

 

77

回到酒店的时候天已经黑透了。

霍华德插着口袋轻快地走着，嘴里哼着歌，跟在后面的巴基两只手都拎满了袋子，胳膊肘还夹着好几个盒子。

这还只是其中几样，绝大部分，包括贝卡的衣服和玩具，霍华德都让商店直接送去别墅了。

这……会不会太多？

巴基看着地板上那一堆东西，不停捶着手臂。

霍华德忍不住翻了个白眼，没见识的乡巴佬。

败家子。巴基不服气地嘀咕。

你说什么？

没，没什么。

我听见了，你说我是败家子对不对！你这没良心的小混蛋！

霍华德突然扑上来，两只拳头抵住巴基的太阳穴转啊转，直到他大声讨饶。

哈哈哈……

霍华德的视线无意间扫过穿衣镜，镜子里那个笑得毫无形象的家伙他一下子没认出来。

他讪讪地松开手。

你去洗澡吧。

他把巴基赶进浴室，自己去厨房倒了一杯水，大口大口吞咽着。

 

78

巴基从浴室里出来时，霍华德正在和贾维斯通电话。确认贝卡已经到家后，他招呼巴基过去，把话筒递给他。

贝卡兴奋地讲了半个多小时房子如何大陈设如何漂亮，食物又是如何好吃，巴基听得面露微笑，交代她要好好听管家叔叔的话。

霍华德看着他慢慢放下话筒，轻松的表情又变得沉重起来，心里很不是滋味。

就寝时间到了，霍华德还半躺在床上看报纸。他拍了拍身边的位置，巴基走过来，掀开毯子躺下。

他的身子绷得紧紧地，连霍华德都发现了。

睡吧，霍华德俯首吻了吻他的额头，检验结果出来前我不会碰你，晚安。

 

79

第二天早上，巴基睁开眼，霍华德正好放下听筒。

你醒的正是时候，去洗把脸，下一班火车是九点十分，我们现在就动身。

巴基惊讶地睁大眼睛。

现在就走？可检查结果还没有出来。

不是什么大不了的事，我让贾维斯等着消息。霍华德走到穿衣镜前，慢条斯理系着领带。

他透过镜子看着坐在床上一动不动的巴基。怎么？你还要和谁告别吗？

巴基犹豫着望向窗外，这一走不知何时才能回来，也不知何时才能再见到……那个人。

唉，反正后悔也来不及了。也许这样才是最好的结局。

“没有，斯塔克先生。”

镜子前的人猛地抽紧领带。

叫我霍华德！他没好气地说。

 

80

巴基在新家度过了几天。在这个富丽堂皇有如城堡的豪宅中，他们都有各自的房间，妹妹还有保姆照顾，霍华德允许他自由出入除书房和工作室外所有的房间，也依照约定没有碰他。

成群的仆役，精致的饮食……过上了之前完全无法想象的生活，巴基心里却始终空荡荡的，如同那一道道看不见尽头的幽深走廊。

哥哥，贝卡拉拉他的衣角，来玩捉迷藏嘛。

贝卡穿着淡紫色的蓬蓬裙，深色卷发上绑着蝴蝶结，活像从卡通片里走出的小公主。贾维斯管家很喜欢这个可爱的小女孩，也许是因为贝卡的到来给死气沉沉的家带来了活力。

巴基拍拍贝卡的脑袋，这时贾维斯端着盛放信件的银盘走了过来。

有我的信吗？

贾维斯看着巴基充满期待的眼神，摇了摇头。

霍华德越过巴基的肩膀取走信件，里面有一封是体检结果。

巴基陡然紧张起来，贾维斯告诉贝卡厨房里有刚做好的草莓冰淇淋，小女孩开开心心地跟他走了。

霍华德拆开信宣读了结果，一切正常，巴基的身体没问题。

巴基长舒了一口气，霍华德点点头，给他倒了一杯甜酒，右手放在他肩上。

巴基手足无措地拿着酒杯，霍华德却没说什么，吻了下他的额角就去工作室鼓捣他的研究了。

这天晚上霍华德依旧没去巴基的房间。

 

81

巴基有些摸不透霍华德的反应。

他们搬进来以后霍华德反而变得冷淡了，每天几乎二十四小时都把自己关在工作室里，早午餐都让贾维斯送进去，只有晚餐时分巴基才有机会见到他。

巴基也没在意，有钱人朝三暮四是常事，自己不过是个干巴巴的小鬼，霍华德腻味了也很正常。

他反而自得其乐地泡在了图书室里。虽然识字不多，一部拿破仑传记已经被他连猜带蒙地读完了。

不过这样下去，他和贝卡的好日子大概也快到头了吧。

巴基慢吞吞地把书放回书架。他从没指望依靠霍华德获得衣食无忧的生活，只是下一步该怎么走？返回里海军营吗？

突然地底传来一声巨响，整个房子都摇晃了几下。巴基以为地震了，拼命朝贝卡的房间跑去，却在走廊里遇到了贾维斯。贾维斯递给他一把钥匙，告诉他霍华德正在地下室搞研究，让他去看看有什么能帮上忙的。

有了贾维斯的授权，巴基这才走进黑洞洞的地下室，发觉一直上锁的铁门虚掩着，缝隙里还冒着黑烟。他脱下上衣捂住口鼻，抄起挂在门口的灭火器冲了进去。

地下室里除了浓烟和火苗外什么都看不清。巴基举起灭火器好一阵乱喷才把火扑灭。屋子正中央吊着台轿车形状的机器，霍华德蹲在一旁猛咳不已，小胡子上满是泡沫。

他恶狠狠地瞪着巴基。你这小鬼在这里捣什么乱？

这话该我问。巴基气势汹汹顶回去。你想把大家都害死吗？

这里的设施全是我亲自设计，绝对安全。

安全到需要个小鬼来救你的屁股？巴基随手把灭火器扔到一旁。要帮忙吗？

滚开！

霍华德绕到轿车另一头，东敲西敲地鼓捣了半天，始终找不到症结所在，气得把扳手都扔了。

嘿，我说……

车底下探出巴基的小脑袋。

你怎么跑那里去了？

检查下汽缸垫吧，斯塔克先生。

 

82

霍华德试着启动引擎，这次没有冒黑烟，发动机的声音也很正常。

他盯着正在擦汗的巴基。干得不错，小子，你修过车？

巴基不好意思地笑了，左颊上还残留着一大块油污。也没什么，他摸了摸后脑勺，过去跟运输连的人学了几招。

是吗？

霍华德慢慢靠近。你的脸没擦干净。

哪里？

巴基正要擦，却被霍华德抓住手按在了车前盖上。

他还没来得及穿上衣服，结实的肌肉在汗水下闪闪发亮，吊在胸前的狗牌挑逗地轻蹭着乳尖。

霍华德咽了几下口水，对准红艳艳的嘴唇用力吻了下去。

巴基被吻得神智迷离，忽然眼前人变成了史蒂夫，天空中还悬挂着又圆又大的月亮。

那个夜晚又回到了他的脑海里，人声鼎沸的士官俱乐部，卡特愠怒的目光，史蒂夫带着他旋转着跳起华尔兹，以及后来在停车场里，他用力撕开他身上的裙子。

他战栗着打开身体。霍华德的嘴唇已经移到了脖子上，舌尖扫过滚动的喉结。

倒在地上的灭火器突然嗤嗤嗤地喷起了白气，大概是气压不稳。

霍华德松开了巴基。

晚上到我房间来。

他哑着嗓子说。

 

83

霍华德把钥匙扔给贾维斯，气呼呼地质问：你怎么敢放外人进入地下室？

您需要帮手，巴恩斯少爷也不是外人。贾维斯恭敬地回答。

霍华德哼了声。贾维斯不动声色地翘起嘴角，招呼仆人布置下午茶。

起居室的门开了，巴基牵着贝卡进来。他的脸已经擦干净，衣服也换了件。

霍华德瞟了他一眼，又立即把视线移开。

巴基在他对面的沙发坐下，不声不响喝着茶。

“贾维斯叔叔，莉莉养了一条小狗，真可爱啊！”

贝卡叽叽呱呱地讲述着在朋友家的经历。管家面带微笑地听着，切下一小块起司蛋糕，摆在小瓷盘里递给她。

可惜先生对狗毛过敏。

这样啊。

贝卡失望地眨着眼。我还在想如果我有一条小狗，给它取什么名字呢。哥哥，你觉得叫什么好？

巴基放下茶杯，他居然认真思考起这个问题。

你觉得安东尼怎么样？听起来透着一股机灵劲。

霍华德还在端详墙壁上的油画，对兄妹间的对话仿佛置若罔闻。

门铃突然响了，尖利的铃声让人头皮发麻。

霍华德窝在沙发里纹丝不动，好奇心旺盛的贝卡已经冲了出去，走廊里满是她欢快的脚步声。

巴基犹豫地看着霍华德，霍华德还是不理他，贾维斯冲他点了点头，巴基这才跟了上去。

女孩摆动着胖乎乎的胳膊跑下楼梯。

“史蒂夫叔叔！”

眼尖的贝卡一下子认出了门口的不速之客，尖叫着朝对方冲去。

巴基的脸刷地白了。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

84

贝卡举起小手要抱抱，史蒂夫把她搂进怀里，目不转睛地瞧着站在楼梯口的巴基。

史蒂夫变化不大，就是有些憔悴，胡茬密布的下巴略显清瘦，外套也皱巴巴的，一副风尘仆仆的样子。

我好想念史蒂夫叔叔，贝卡委屈地抱紧史蒂夫的脖子，可是哥哥都不让我给你打电话。

史蒂夫安慰地拍着她。你哥和我有点误会，今天我就是来澄清误会的。

澄清以后你们还是好朋友吗？

我们一直都是好朋友。

贾维斯不知从哪里冒了出来。罗杰斯下士，他微一鞠躬，先生马上就好。

不用通报了，今天我是来找他的。

史蒂夫指了指巴基，放下贝卡。管家唤来使女把小女孩带回起居室。

看来逃不掉了。

巴基慢慢走下楼梯，台阶一级级减少，内心的喜悦却在一点点滋长。

史蒂夫回来了，他还来找他。

他终于站在了史蒂夫面前，却迟迟不敢抬头。

你还好吗？史蒂夫小声问。

嗯。

我回到里海，找不到你们都快疯了，幸亏有托罗告诉我来龙去脉。

巴基歪了下脑袋，所以你都知道了？

究竟怎么回事？

就是这么回事。

史蒂夫难以置信抓住他的手腕，这就是你想要的？

那当然。巴基抽回手，故作轻松地回答，有大房子住，不用担心挨饿，贝卡还能去最好的学校，这种生活我以前做梦也不敢想。

史蒂夫巡视了一番豪宅。所以你的梦想就是做鸟笼里的金丝雀？他摇了摇头，我不信。

史蒂夫这个混蛋。

巴基感觉自己就快到极限了，朝思暮想的人就在伸手可及之处，然而……

他抓紧胳膊，咬紧嘴唇，努力压抑着内心翻腾的情感。

不能再给史蒂夫希望，他们已经结束了。

史蒂夫深吸一口气。好吧，他的语气缓和下来，我们以后再继续这个话题，我查了你父亲当年涉及的坠机事件，其中似乎另有隐情。

真的？

史蒂夫点头，从随身携带的公文包里取出一份文件。但我需要家属委托书才能进一步展开调查。，你能在这里签个字吗？

巴基头也不抬地写上自己的名字，握笔的手微微颤抖。

就在他把文件交还时，史蒂夫再次握住了他的手。

我知道你有苦衷，他轻声说，等一切都结束了，我就带你离开这里。

头顶传来一声响亮的咳嗽。

史蒂夫抬起头，楼梯尽头的霍华德两手插袋，居高临下地瞪着他。

 

85

霍华德慢吞吞走下来，动作夸张地搂住巴基的腰，下巴搁在巴基肩头。

这不是史蒂夫吗，好久不见。

史蒂夫毫不示弱地对上他的视线。霍华德，你趁我不在的时候对他做了什么？

也没什么，霍华德挑衅地在巴基脸上捏了一把，我挺中意这小子，就把他买下来了。

史蒂夫攥紧了拳头。他还是个孩子，你怎么能……

就凭你也想教训我？

霍华德流里流气地笑了。瞧你一副正人君子的模样，还不是照样睡了他？

一直垂首不语的巴基突然抬起头。不是的，斯塔克先生，他急着争辩，是我主动勾引罗杰斯下士，都是我的错。

一声“斯塔克”叫得霍华德心烦意乱。

你们谈得差不多了吧？贾维斯，送客。

他不耐烦地一挥手，搂着巴基就要离去。

史蒂夫上前一步，当着霍华德的面按住巴基的肩膀，堂而皇之地在他耳边低语。

我坐明天一早的火车返回里海，在那之前我哪里都不去，如果你有什么想说的，我随时奉陪。

霍华德刷地拉下脸。

贾维斯，他回头吩咐管家，今后不准这家伙踏进宅子一步，也不许他和这屋子里任何一个人接触。

可是先生……

你都听清楚了？

好吧，先生。

 

86

夜色已深，豪宅里灯火通明。巴基披着厚厚的丝绒睡袍，却打从心底感到寒冷。

他站在霍华德卧室里，透过窗帘的缝隙朝院子里望去，银杏树下矗立着一个高大的身影，一星红色的豆火时明时暗。

他拉紧窗帘，霍华德的手已经贴上了他的肩膀，将他整个人都扳了过来。

他还在下面？霍华德一边吻着他的脖子一边问。

巴基没有做声。

你知道吗，美国队长的盾牌是我做的，用某种罕见的震金合金。

他看着巴基因为惊异而睁大的眼睛，嘴角绽放着残酷的笑意。

如果你觊觎的是美国队长副手的位置，我劝你还是趁早打消这个念头。

他摸着巴基的头发，将他放倒在宽敞的窗台上，一只手解开睡袍上的带子。

军方绝对不会让一个下贱的男娼站在他身边。你的存在只会玷污他，玷污我给他的那面盾。

他轻柔地吻着他的胸膛，舌尖挑逗突起的乳粒，无情的话语却像密集的子弹将巴基射得体无完肤。

我不知道史蒂夫从你身上看到了什么，我可没他那么天真。

他拨开赤裸的大腿，中指对准凹陷的肉缝插了进去。

巴基弓起腿，背脊紧紧地贴在窗户上。

他已经无路可退。

 

87

要我拉开窗帘吗？

交媾的间隙霍华德咬着他的耳朵问。

巴基的瞳孔放大了些。

不，不要……他痛苦地抬起胳膊，主动抱住霍华德的脖子。他的后穴收得更紧了，紧紧吸住体内的阴茎还在收缩个不停。

这样的反应让霍华德兴奋不已。他撑住窗台，阴茎更深地插入后徐徐抽出，就着体液缓缓摩擦着肠道内的嫩肉。

巴基的小腿被顶得一屈一伸，脚背绷得笔直。当霍华德插到最深处时他终于忍不住开始呻吟，两人的喘息声交织在一起。

说，现在是谁在操你？

霍华德在他体内猛力冲撞着，啪嗒啪嗒的肉体撞击声越来越激烈。

是……是你……霍华德……

巴基终于喊出了他的名字，身体霎地绷紧，接着慢慢瘫软下去。他半张着嘴，口角挂着涎液，半截睡袍挂在胳膊上，从腹肌到胸口布满星星点点的精液。

霍华德满足地吻着巴基潮湿的睫毛，胳膊伸到身下将他抱了起来。他就着插入的状态将巴基抱到床上，开始新一轮的掠夺。

看着荡起涟漪的窗帘逐渐归于平静，史蒂夫狠狠掐灭了烟头。

 

88

巴基再也没能跟史蒂夫说上话。

史蒂夫还是时不时地到访斯塔克庄园，不断有新的材料需要家属签名，而美国队长并不想在邮寄上耽误时间和金钱，即使按照霍华德的规定他不能与巴基见面，只能经由管家之手拿到他想要的东西。

每次他都会在那棵银杏树下站上一夜，面朝着霍华德的卧室，有时是巴基的。

每到那些夜晚霍华德就会变得格外凶暴。他会缠着巴基，整夜整夜玩弄他的身体，操得他第二天下不了床。有时他会将巴基绑在床上，把各种稀奇古怪的小道具塞进他的后穴，嘲笑他淫荡的身体竟会对它们产生反应。

巴基已经习以为常，在他的卖肉生涯里这些还算不了什么。他最怕的还是拉开窗帘，不过只要他不停地哀求或者卖力地用身体满足霍华德，他的雇主总会在关键时刻撤手。

可他们不能再这样下去，天气正在渐渐转冷，史蒂夫必须学会放弃。

这天夜里，巴基难得没有被操得彻底昏过去。他悠悠醒转，发现床头的绳子松脱了，霍华德背对着他躺在床的另一侧，发出轻微的鼾声。

他小心地爬下床，踮着脚尖悄悄溜了出去。

寒风呼呼地卷起几片落叶，树下的火光还在倔强地闪着，巴基裹紧身上的睡袍，慢慢走上前去。

光脚踩在枯叶上的声音惊动了史蒂夫。巴基？他在黑暗里问，嗓音被烟火熏得沙哑。

是我。

巴基听见急促的脚步声，接着整个人都陷落在温暖的怀抱中。

你的身体好冷。史蒂夫的声音温柔地回旋在耳畔，似乎还带着几丝心疼。

巴基深呼吸了一下，盖在身上的大衣还有史蒂夫的味道。

和我一起走吧，你父亲的案情马上就要水落石出了，我立刻向上级打报告，让你做我的搭档，我可以安排贝卡去收费低廉的教会学校，我们……

巴基用一个长吻打断了他。

史蒂夫的气息有些不稳，这时巴基开始说话了。

回去吧史蒂夫，回去履行你的职责。你接受超级士兵血清，不是为了把时间浪费在这儿，不眠不休地等待一个不爱……

他停了一下。

……不属于你的人。

史蒂夫似乎还想说什么，巴基没有给他开口的机会。

我终究会上前线的，也许那个时候我们还能相见，以战士的身份。在那之前你可别随随便便就赢了战争，说定了？

他伸出拳头，炯炯有神地盯着史蒂夫。他的肉眼已经习惯了黑暗。

史蒂夫的表情在不甘与遗憾间切换，最后定格为无奈的苦笑。

他抬起胳膊，和他轻轻撞了一下拳。

说定了，巴基，我们战场上见。

 

89

史蒂夫有很长一段时间没出现了，长到连霍华德都感觉到了蹊跷。

他把报纸放低了些，狐疑地扫视着沙发一角面色苍白的少年。

贾维斯托着装满信件的盘子走过来，霍华德使了个眼色，让管家直接把盘子送进书房。

你知道吗，美国队长的副手已经定下来了。

巴基的视线离开了手上的书本。是吗？他神色如常。

嗯，史蒂夫肩上的重担也算是卸下了。霍华德装模作样地翻着报纸。前段时间连总统都在过问这件事呢。

那可真是太好了。

巴基把手探进衣袋，握住史蒂夫送给他的眼罩，嘴角苦涩地翘起。

霍华德没有放过这个表情。

等下你到书房来，我给你看个好东西。

他的口气冷冰冰的。

 

90

霍华德呼啦啦地展开海报，美国队长在国旗的指引下正英勇无畏地朝纳粹发起进攻，身旁戴眼罩的金发男孩意气风发地举着步枪。

这是最新的征兵海报，不错吧？

巴基低下头盯着地上的海报，即使隔着头盔他也能辨认出史蒂夫的五官，那双湛蓝的没有一丝阴霾的眼睛和英挺的鼻梁。

真的很棒。他喃喃道，完全无法将视线从那张脸上移开。

霍华德走到他身后，一只手搭在他肩上。

看来史蒂夫终于找到理想中的搭档了，你觉得呢？

巴基这才注意到那个不知名的男孩，眼里不觉水汽弥漫。

他看上去是个很棒的士兵，一定能保护好史蒂夫的后背吧。

巴基慢慢跪倒在海报上，手指不由自主向前伸展，最终停留在美国队长脸上。

史蒂夫即将奔赴前线了？那身耀眼的制服一定会将他变成众矢之的，但他是美国队长，并且还有个了不起的搭档。

他也要努力了，不然真让史蒂夫把仗都打完了可不行。

巴基扇动睫毛，一滴清亮的液体落在美国队长胸前的星星上。

霍华德瞧在眼里，心头一股无名火起。

你他妈的就那么喜欢史蒂夫？那家伙到底哪里好？

他愤愤地想着，正好少年挺翘的臀部映入眼帘，一个邪恶的念头油然而生。

他压上巴基的背，粗暴地去扯他的皮带。巴基被吓了一跳。

霍华德？

他正欲回头，被霍华德用嘴唇堵了个正着。

霍华德一边吻一边解开了巴基的皮带。巴基惊慌地想要推开他，霍华德突然把脸一板。

别忘了你现在是谁的人。

巴基心里像塞了块石头，沉甸甸地直往下坠。他不再挣扎，把头埋进支在地上的手肘里。

很好，这才是个乖孩子。

霍华德狞笑着拉开裤链。

 

91

啊哈……啊哈……

巴基将脸贴在美国队长光滑的头像上，屁股翘得老高，裤子皱巴巴地卡在膝盖，皮带扣叮当作响。

霍华德按住他的腰，粗长的阴茎正在后穴里肆无忌惮地抽动，滋滋咕咕搅动着粘稠的体液，挤压着内壁迫使他发出断续的呻吟。

巴基舔着干燥的嘴唇又往后顶了顶，让霍华德得以插得更深。

不知为何这次他特别有感觉，甚至不惜扭动屁股恬不知耻地去套弄那根侵犯他的肉棒，只为能获得更多快感，连霍华德都惊讶于他的主动。

怎么，被我干得那么爽？

他欣喜地低下头，啃咬着巴基汗涔涔的颈项。巴基憋红了脸，右手探到胯下抚弄着胀硬发疼的阴茎。

他的眼里只有美国队长充满自信的笑容，恍惚间连身后操他的人似乎也变成了史蒂夫。

啊，史蒂夫……

他隐约记起刚开始与史蒂夫做爱时的情景，没有多少经验的超级士兵总把他折磨得痛不欲生，但只要稍加引导，他就能让自己体会到性爱带来的巨大满足感。

他的史蒂夫是个多么温柔的人啊。

“巴基……”

巴基嘶哑地喊着，指间迸射出白浊的精液，最后一丝理智让他没有喊出那个人的名字。

几滴白浆飞到美国队长脸上，他小心地探出舌头，将那里舔得干干净净。

 

92

半个月后，霍华德带巴基出席了一场社交晚宴。

觥筹交错间巴基的笑容有些局促，被霍华德收养后这还是他第一次踏出家门，突然见到那么多上流社会的人让他感到自己的格格不入。不过他天生就有种不卑不亢的气质，再加上目前的身份是霍华德的养子，没人敢流露出轻视的意思，至少在公开场合。

霍华德默默关注了一会儿，见巴基能应付自如也就放心地投入到和生意伙伴的谈话中。

巴基穿过人群，主动和来自里海军营的军官碰杯，那几人看着他的表情分外尴尬。

也是，几个月前他们可都是他的常客。

巴基根本不想和他们攀谈，但他需要知道一个人的近况。

渐渐地，他的耳朵捕捉到不少新闻。

史蒂夫的军衔又升了，史蒂夫和卡特好像订婚了，美国队长助手人选已经定下……

他继续保持微笑，大口喝着难以下咽的香槟。

这时有人在他肩头拍了一下。

巴基回过头，竟然是史蒂夫。

你们在背后说我什么好话呢？

史蒂夫看着他，眼睛弯成了月牙。

 

93

军官们说了几句打圆场的话，忙不迭地走开了。

巴基也想开溜，被拽住了衣领。

你跑什么！

我……巴基支吾了半天，我不能和你说话。

这里又不是你家，而且那家伙也不能限制你的人身自由。

巴基没接话，只顾着东张西望。

霍华德在包间里跟人谈生意。

史蒂夫看着他惶恐的模样心疼不已。他有点怀念当年那个天不怕地不怕的小兵油子。

我们去露台上说会儿话？

他也没等巴基回答，抓着他的手就往外面走。

 

94

恭喜你了。

巴基把刘海撩到脑后，发胶有点干了。

这句话弄得史蒂夫摸不着头脑。恭喜我什么？

你和卡特女士的婚约。

什么？

史蒂夫连连摇头，我她已经很久没联系了，婚约什么的更是无稽之谈。你听谁说的？

是吗……

巴基靠在露台的扶栏上，手肘撑住下巴。那么，恭喜你找到搭档。

史蒂夫皱了下眉。你看见海报了？

嗯，画得不错。

那些只是用于宣传的。史蒂夫无奈地按住额头。总统秘书处那帮人三天两头给军部打电话，我只能做出些让步。但我跟他们说了，美国队长的搭档一定要由他亲自物色。

他放下手，紧盯着巴基的侧脸。这是最后底线，否则他宁可一个人单挑希特勒。

巴基歪过头，嘴角似笑非笑地弯起。史蒂夫啊史蒂夫，你的女人缘可真不怎么样，放跑了卡特当心以后找不到老婆。

史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，心里正想着如何借题发挥出一篇完美的情话，巴基的嘴唇已经压了上来。

虽然是主动献吻，巴基却表现得分外生涩，只是蜻蜓点水地拂过他的双唇。史蒂夫只好托住巴基的后脑将那个吻加深。他轻轻撕扯着柔软的唇瓣，贪婪地吮吸着唇齿间如梦似幻的甜蜜。

原来自己是这么想他。

 

95

对了，我还没有恭喜你。

他们终于结束了那个粘腻的吻。巴基慌乱地瞟了眼四周，好在并没有人。

恭喜我什么？他疑惑地问，他的嘴唇红得不像话，呼吸也不太稳。

吉米恢复了名誉，你和贝卡也可以抬起头来做人了。

巴基张开嘴。什么？

史蒂夫面色微变。他都没有告诉你吗？

他一把抓住巴基的肩膀。军事法庭重新审理了吉米的案件，新的证据表明，当年有支名为九头蛇的恐怖势力渗透进了科研队伍，为了把霍华德的发明据为己有，他们在导航仪上做了手脚，军方那时已经有所察觉，但为了引出内奸就把罪责都推到了吉米头上。

巴基听得两腿发软。他靠在栏杆上，眼泪像泉水一样往外涌。

所以爸爸……爸爸确实是被冤枉的！

史蒂夫严肃地点了点头。飞行记录显示，吉米直到最后一刻都试图纠正航向。

他把巴基揽进怀里。

你父亲是个真正的英雄。

呜呜呜……

巴基紧抓着史蒂夫的臂膀泣不成声，五官都皱到了一块儿。父亲死后他还是第一次哭得如此痛快。

史蒂夫只是摸着他的脑袋，拍着他的背脊。

良久，巴基才抽抽噎噎地止住哭泣。他扬起脸，史蒂夫的半条衣袖已经被眼泪鼻涕搞得一塌糊涂。

不好意思，他抽着鼻子说，你可以把干洗账单寄给霍华德。

史蒂夫不禁哑然失笑，然而霍华德的名字又让他脸色发暗。

我没想到霍华德连裁决结果都不肯告诉你。菲利普被降职调到了后方，一大批受牵连的官员也受到了处分，吉米的抚恤金连同赔偿金很快就要发下来了……

他轻轻托起巴基的脸，拇指抹去腮边闪亮的泪水。

是时候回来了，巴基。

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

96

你怎么能不让他知道？

霍华德黑着一张脸。

贾维斯，我记得嘱咐过你，不准放这家伙进门。

是的先生，但罗杰斯中士说他有要事禀告。

霍华德猛地一拍桌子。妈的你们一个个都不把老子放在眼里啊！！！史蒂夫，有种你就站着别动，我倒要看看美国队长私闯民宅能不能上报纸头条。

他伸手去够书桌上的电话，被巴基冲上来按住。

斯塔克先生，请不要……他哀求地看着霍华德。

霍华德气得吹胡子瞪眼，这时史蒂夫抬起胳膊，把巴基护在身后。

这是个自由的国度，你无权囚禁他，扣押他的信件，也无权限制他和什么样的人交往。

我是他的监护人，当然能决定他看什么不看什么。

可那是他的父亲！

霍华德一时语塞。他打开烟盒取了支雪茄，却怎么也找不到火柴，气得他把整个抽屉都拉出来倒扣在地上。

史蒂夫略微放缓语气。我劝你也看看那些文件，霍华德。

 

97

霍华德把自己关在房间里整整一个下午，期间不时传来玻璃碎裂声。

巴基忧心忡忡地在门口踱步，就在他鼓起勇气要敲门时，贾维斯阻止了他。

直到晚餐时分霍华德才出现，头发蓬乱，眼眶微红。他神情漠然地喝着汤，在巴基用完餐即将退席时，他说话了。

今天晚上到我卧室来。

巴基僵住了，霍华德已经有段时间没有提出要求，他还以为……

他瞧着霍华德憔悴的模样，竟觉得有些可怜。

好的。

 

98

他才进门霍华德就迫不及待地扑上来吻他，双手隔着衣服在他身上摸来摸去。

慢、慢一点……巴基被他压在墙上吻得透不过气，上衣的口袋被撩开，一样东西滑了出来。

这是什么？

霍华德慢慢弯下腰。

事到如今你还做着不切实际的梦啊！

他捡起眼罩，咬牙切齿地说。

还给我！

巴基想要夺回眼罩，却始终够不到那只高举在空中的手。他不死心地踮起脚，被霍华德一个耳光打得站立不稳。

看来你还不清楚现在是什么状况？

霍华德的眼神说不出地凶恶。就算我和老吉米的帐清了，我还是你的监护人，没我的许可哪个军营敢收留你？！

巴基摸着火辣辣的脸颊。老子到底哪里得罪你了？你他妈就不能放我一条活路吗？他委屈地大叫，泪水在眼眶里打着转。

霍华德圆睁怒目，牙齿咬得咯咯响。

他不愿承认自己已经很久没有想起碧翠丝，不愿承认收养巴基不过是为了满足那点自私的欲望，不愿承认每次巴基看着史蒂夫的模样都令他嫉妒到发狂。

为什么是史蒂夫？就因为那家伙出现得更早吗？

掌中的眼罩仿佛烧红的烙铁，他却只能用力握住它，别无他法。

 

99

霍华德藏起了巴基的眼罩。他知道这么做很不地道，可又控制不住自己。

巴基消沉了一段时间，渐渐地似乎也接受了。

他仍会听从霍华德的召唤去他房间陪睡，平日则尽可能和妹妹呆在一起，日子一久连贝卡都忍不住问，哥你是不是害怕斯塔克先生？

巴基摸着妹妹的头发只是苦笑，一旁的贾维斯不动声色叹了口气。

要说点好的发展，就是霍华德在床上日渐温柔，那些道具也收了起来。他们会像情人一样接吻，做爱，相拥入眠。当巴基从噩梦中惊醒时，霍华德还会抱着他，安慰他，虽然他在安慰人时也是一副凶巴巴的口吻。

巴基时常感到疑惑。他看着屏幕上面对镜头侃侃而谈的男人，看着他冲着崇拜者露出大众情人般的微笑，怎么也没法和他认识的霍华德对上号。

霍华德很讨厌自己，虽然不知出于什么原因。

他只能得出这么个结论。

 

100

史蒂夫展开信纸，一时不知该从何落笔。

他正在大西洋上漂泊，要去寻找一名叫纳摩的变种人。

上头对他迟迟不肯确定副手人选大为光火，幸亏他是超级士兵计划唯一的成功样本，否则那身制服估计都要保不住了。

史蒂夫只好将功赎罪，主动请缨为军方四处招募具有特殊能力的变种人，为将来的战斗做好准备。

已经很久没有巴基的消息了，虽然他一直孜孜不倦地给他写信。

巴基是否收到了那些信？霍华德还控制着他和外界的联系吗？

他托着下颌陷入沉思，笔尖无意识地在纸上涂出少年的侧脸。

 

101

这天霍华德面无表情地扔过来一本小册子，巴基翻了几页，原来是本游艇目录。

你的生日快到了，随便挑一艘，我买给你作为生日礼物。

巴基低头不语。

还是你更喜欢汽车？

斯塔克先生……

叫我霍华德。

霍华德，我要什么都可以吗？

霍华德皱了下眉，当然不是，但你不妨先说说看。

巴基深呼吸了一下。

我想要林子里那间闲置的小屋。

霍华德不解地叉起胳膊。行啊，反正它也废弃很久了，你打算拿来干嘛？

我需要恢复一下体能。巴基弯了几下手肘。那屋子的空间和位置都刚刚好，我在里面锻炼应该不会打扰到您。

你确定吗？那里头没通电也没装暖气，照明还得靠煤油灯，一到冬天冷得跟个冰窖似的。

嗯，我不需要太过舒适的环境。

霍华德脸上的表情阴晴不定。

随便你。他最后说，挥动着双手朝工作室走去。

待会我让贾维斯给你钥匙。居然有这种白痴，汽车游艇都不要，偏要个破旧的木屋，还搞什么体能锻炼……

巴基冲着那个絮絮叨叨的背影笑了。

谢谢你，霍华德。他低声说。

 

102

光阴似箭，不知不觉巴恩斯兄妹俩已在斯塔克庄园住了将近一年。

欧洲战场日渐胶着，谁也无法预测美国何时将被卷入这场世界大战。

美国队长仍辗转于全国各地打击犯罪，身边的位置依然空着。

巴基放下杠铃，闪亮的汗水沿着起伏的线条滚落。

他把小木屋改造成了训练房，没事就在里面练练器械打打拳击。他的五官已经褪去了年少时的稚气，眼神更为沉稳，肌肉强健地突起，个头也窜高了不少。

你还在里面呢？

霍华德没敲门就走了进来，视线扫过巴基赤裸的上身，不由得咽了口唾沫。

巴基长大了，过去那种深深吸引他的中性美早已荡然无存，但他还是舍不得放手，更别提现在的模样让他在操他时有种特别的征服感。

巴基撩起脖子上的毛巾擦了把汗。什么事？

日本人炸了我们的珍珠港。

 

103

我必须回去，那里才是我该呆的地方。

巴基看着电视屏幕上的画面，轰炸机吐着火舌，成排的士兵正在倒下。

霍华德的脸色非常难看。

你就这么想做英雄？

不。巴基使劲摇头，我是一名军人，保卫祖国是我的职责所在。

我并不喜欢杀人，但万一让纳粹赢得这场战争，还会有更多人死去，更多孤儿出现。霍华德，你发明那些武器是否也是为了早日结束战争呢？

巴基的言辞十分恳切，视线始终追逐着飘扬在炮火中被熏黑的星条旗。

霍华德紧闭着嘴一言不发，他又想起贴在木屋里的那些海报，美国队长的海报，有几张的唇部磨得发白。

他有些懊丧地走到房间另一头去拿银架上的茶点。

先生，请让我来。

贾维斯举起餐刀，肉桂卷辛辣的芬芳一点点飘散开。

先生到底是喜欢巴基少爷，还是恨他，有时我真的不太懂。

什么意思？

假如我恨一个人，肯定不愿见他在面前晃荡，如果他过得好我会生气，如果他不幸我会开心。

假如你爱他呢？

我会放他去想去的地方，放他寻找自己的幸福。

即使那很可能会让他丧命？

如果那是他的心之所向。

管家取出瓷瓶中枯萎的玫瑰，用手绢细细包好。

霍华德扭过头，望着电视机前聚精会神的背影若有所思。

 

104

第二天早上霍华德把巴基叫进书房。

你去收拾一下行李，下午两点贾维斯送你去火车站。英国方面我已经打点好了，S.A.S（英国特勤队）愿意接收你，能不能留下就看你的能耐了。

他头也不抬地说，运笔如飞地签下几张支票。

这些钱你路上用，吉米的抚恤金我一直给你存着，记得跟贾维斯把卡要回来。

巴基惊诧地睁大了眼睛。

谢谢，只是您为什么突然……

霍华德套上钢笔，看了他一眼。

你的模样远没有以前可爱，男人的屁股我也玩够了，正好家里希望我能定下来。

那么贝卡……

在她达到进寄宿学校的年龄前可以留在这里，我会资助她读完大学。

霍华德定了定神，把一份文件推到巴基面前。

这是解除认养关系的文书，你签个字吧。

 

105

汽车引擎响起，霍华德站在窗前看着巴基与贝卡依依惜别。他穿着略微显小的军装，脚边只有一只褪色的旧行李箱。

真是个乡巴佬。

他慢慢松开手，缠绕在指尖的眼罩一点点滑落。

去吧，臭小子，让我看看你能飞多高。

霍华德低声说，眉宇间渐露笑意。

 

106

三个月后。

你运气不错，这小子可是个抢手货，别看他是那一届里年纪最小的，各项成绩都刷新了特勤队的记录。据说连弗瑞都想要他，却被他拒绝了。

这么厉害，连咆哮突击队都看不上眼？

可不是么，他说只想加入侵袭组，所有的志愿都填了这个，虽然他什么超能力都没有。

那我倒要见识一下。

门呼啦一下推开，窗前的青年一个立正，身姿笔挺地站着。

史蒂夫深深地吸了口气，视线逐渐模糊。

身旁传来纸张翻动的声音。

名字叫什么来着……哦在这里，詹姆斯……

你长高了，巴基。

青年痞痞地拉起嘴角。

你还是一点都没变呢，大兵。

你们认识？

嗯，我们是老朋友了。

史蒂夫擦了擦眼睛，向前伸出手。

——巴恩斯二等兵，你愿意做我的后背吗？

手心里传来熟悉的热度。

——荣幸之至。

 

FIN

 

**番外**

 

“我说队长……”

巴基精疲力尽地倒在行军床上，胸口的红痕分外扎眼，乳晕周围还印着几圈齿痕。

“你他妈是吃了兴奋剂吗？这么搞老子的屁股明天还怎么坐车？”

美国精神的象征没心没肺地笑了。

“你不也挺享受吗？”他俯首去吻巴基。像是为了惩罚他，巴基固执地绷紧嘴唇，不给那条舌头任何可乘之机。

“巴基……”

史蒂夫如同斗败的金毛犬，眨着无辜的蓝眼睛露出讨饶的表情。巴基认真坚持了三秒才放弃阵地。

他们又缠绵地吻到一块儿，史蒂夫的吻技还是老样子，略显笨拙却充满了攻击性。

“等一下，”巴基轻轻拨开那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，随手抹了把带出的口水，“让我喘口气，大兵。”他的胸膛起伏得有些急，超级士兵连肺活量也那么厉害，真他妈犯规。

“也许我应当重新考虑搭档这件事。”他气喘吁吁地说，“你该不会天天都想干这个吧？”

“怎么可能！”史蒂夫把嘴唇移到巴基下颌，心虚地吻着新生的胡茬。“只是我们分开了那么久，我想弥补一些失去的时间。”

是啊，他们已经有大半年没见面了，好在守住了对彼此的承诺。

巴基盯着天花板中央那盏晃晃悠悠的小煤气灯，内心百感交集。

他自认为有足够的资格站在史蒂夫身边，只是史蒂夫是否还喜欢这样的他？

他不自觉地抬起胳膊。“霍华德说我不如以前可爱了，”他愁眉苦脸地捏着那些结实的肌肉块。“唉，我看起来是不是很倒胃口？”

史蒂夫抬起脸，眉毛拧成了一个死结。

“提他干嘛？”他负气地抓住巴基的手摁在身侧，腮帮子都鼓了起来。

“听着，我喜欢过去的你，也喜欢现在的你，非要比较的话我更喜欢现在的你，你越强壮我就越放心，因为我该死地见不得你受人欺凌。”

巴基瞧着那双略带怒意的蓝眼睛，惊讶之余又有点难为情。

史蒂夫这家伙，情话讲得挺溜嘛。

“也只有你能欺负我——啊！”

屁股里有东西在动，史蒂夫射过一次后还没拔出来，他差点都忘了。

“你怎么又……嗯……混账！”

“谁叫你在床上尽说些混账话！”

史蒂夫十分尽责地展示着一个混账情人应有的模样。这狗娘养的利用残余的体液又开始了抽插，巴基分明感觉到体内的灼热正在不断膨胀。

“你他妈还想来第二轮？！老子都说了明天还要坐车！”

巴基急着想要逃离那根阴茎的侵犯，可双手还被牢牢摁着，大腿被史蒂夫撑得根本合不拢，屁眼里的水声反而愈加响亮起来。

“你……啊！Fuck！”

他咬着牙勾起脖子，下体如同火烧般又热又痒，史蒂夫的鸡巴很大，稍微动几下就能擦到敏感的地方。他感到自己那话儿又不受控制地硬了起来。

见鬼的超级士兵血清！

史蒂夫见巴基渐渐有了反应，干脆把身体压了上来，主动用柔软的腹肌去蹭勃起的性器。

“怎么样，舒服吗？”

舒服？老子让你见识下什么是舒服！

巴基挑起眉毛挑衅地一笑，括约肌微微用力。

“操！”

史蒂夫被夹得险些失守。“看来你确实变强了不少。”他嘶嘶地吐着气，“那我也不必手下留情了。”

巴基慵懒地舔了下嘴唇，眉眼间染上似曾相识的媚色。

“来啊！”

行军床不堪重负地摇晃着。史蒂夫掐住巴基的腰眼，阴茎发狠地朝前挺动，身下那个结实饱满的屁股被他顶得微微悬空，下腹部的耻毛被汗水打成一绺一绺。

“哈啊……哈啊……再来……”

巴基忘情地呻吟着，弓起的腿紧紧圈住史蒂夫的腰，屁股还在放荡地扭个不停。结合处热辣的快感带着前所未有的充实感，将他整个人都填得满满的。他迷离地望向压在身上的男人，如同火舌般炽热的吐息快要把他吞没了。

“巴基……”

不是梦也不是幻觉，是史蒂夫在他身体里。

史蒂夫埋在他胸前发出压抑的吼声。几乎同时，他的泪水也忍不住喷薄而出。

 

史蒂夫拧开瓶盖，把军用水壶递给坐在床上身披外套的男人。

“对不起，我做得太过分了。”激情过后的美国队长耷拉着脑袋开始反省。“要不明天我找个理由让你在担架上躺着？”

巴基差点没一口水喷出来。

“这就是你能想到的最好的方法？”

唉，感谢上帝这家伙的搭档是自己而不是其他人，否则美国队长的形象怕是岌岌可危。

“没事，我这里还有些药膏，”巴基揉了揉腰，“你尽量把车开得平稳些。”

“遵命。”

史蒂夫把水壶挂回墙头，在背囊里掏了半天，翻出一个信封。

他把它放在巴基膝头。“我一直想让你看看这个。”

巴基扫过信封上寄件人的名字，嘴唇瞬时哆嗦了起来。

“你……从哪儿找到的？”

“我有个朋友在里海的战地医院干过一段时间，和那里的护士长交情甚笃，那位女士在去世前交给她一盒遗物，其中就有这封信。”

巴基抓起信封，从撕开的封口处一点点抽出信纸。他的手指在发抖。

那是一名士兵写给母亲的家书，或者说遗书更加贴切，开篇就是老套的“如果您正在阅读这封信我可能已经不在人世了”句式。

“……有个秘密在我心头压抑了太久，妈妈，我爱上了我的战友，同时也是我最好的朋友。调令下来后我只想着不要再留下任何遗憾，于是在欲望的驱使下对他做了残酷的事。对不起，妈妈，您的儿子是个懦夫，一个对男人抱有下流想法的畜生。请替我在上帝面前忏悔，我不配获得任何救赎，但我希望詹姆斯知道，我非常抱歉……”

巴基的眼泪如同断了线的珠子，大颗大颗砸在泛黄的信纸上，绽放出一朵朵墨黑的花。

“这位母亲无法接受儿子是同性恋的事实，把怒火转嫁到了你头上。”史蒂夫沉痛地说。“那些谣言就是她散布的，后来她也意识到自己的错误，只可惜为时已晚……”

巴基一个劲地摇头，将那叠信纸紧紧地抱在胸前。“布洛克，布洛克……”他不断重复着那个名字，“你这个傻瓜……”

史蒂夫的胸口阵阵发紧。“也许我不该让你看的。”

“不。”

巴基抓住他的手，慢慢抬起头，含泪的双眸在灯光下熠熠生辉。“谢谢你，真的，非常感谢。”他揉着发红的鼻子。“我一会儿就好。”

史蒂夫摸了摸他的头发，在眉心落下一吻。

“放心吧，我会一直陪着你。”

“直到最后吗？”

“直到最后。”

 

全文完

 

 

其实这故事的副标题是《人人都爱巴恩斯》，溜了溜了~


End file.
